You're So Tactless
by Protector of Meladon
Summary: BellWood. DISCONTINUED. But still here if you're that desperate.
1. Warm Breath, Cold Breath

**Author's Note:** This is my first Bell/Wood fic, so I'm really excited about it's release. It's book verse-ish, and takes place during PoA. It just goes through the ups and downs of our favorite Gryffindor Quidditch team members, and yes there will be romance. I know Oliver is in his seventh year when this takes place, but I have no clue what year the others are ( though I did extensive book and internet research ) , so I have placed Angelina, Alicia, Katie and the Weasley twins in sixth year. I will go on this for the rest of the story, but if anyone knows the real facts, let me know just in case I decide to do another one. Thanks so much, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot, only the plot...

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter One: Warm Breath, Cold Breath**

My eyes were riveted to the back of Oliver Wood's head. Don't ask me why. Okay, you can. I'll admit it. There was something funny about his hair. It was as if I had just noticed it for the first time.

"What, you've never seen hair before?" a warm breath tickled my ear.

I jerked out of my trance just in time to trip over my own feet and go careening into a compartment, landing soundly on my rump.

"Oww..." I moaned, getting up rather ungracefully, yanking on Fred Weasley's sweater.

I blinked a few times.

"Isn't your sweater supposed to have an F on it?" I asked, pointing at the G on Fred's sweater.

"Why Katie Elisabeth Bell, don't tell me you don't recognize our Gred and Forge ploy!" George exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Huh?" I replied, still trying to get focused.

"Yeah. That's what Mum said."

"Oblivious to her own children, she is. Still hasn't cottoned on." Fred said.

"We do it to her every year." George commented.

I grinned at the twins, and sat down in the compartment as they sat down in front of me.

"How'd your summer go?" George asked.

"Fairly well."

"Any flings?" he asked shrewdly.

"You know me George, I couldn't get a guy even if I wanted to!" I said rather irritably.

It was true. I've only had two "boyfriends" in the whole entire course of my life, while people like Angelina have had many. Alicia has always been a tough cookie, so she usually ends up being friends with the guys that she likes, because she doesn't really adapt well to that kind of change. Me? I guess I scare guys off or something.

" Well you're not _that_ ugly Ka-" Fred said innocently, getting cut off by Angelina coming in the compartment and swatting him.

"Stop insulting my friends!" she snapped in a reprimanding voice.

"What crawled up your bum hole and died?" Fred asked sourly, rubbing his forearm.

Angelina glared at him. "Wood is already talking about practice."

"Damn."

We lapsed into silence, content with each other's company. Suddenly, a blonde girl came hurtling into the compartment.

"I thought I'd never get away." Alicia puffed, collapsing next to the window on my left.

"What, Wood cornered you too?" I asked, grinning slightly.

In that instant, Oliver appeared in the doorway and smirked at me, his brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"Feeling left out Bell?" he asked.

"Not at all." I responded.

He stared hard at me.

"Does that get me out of a private chat?" I asked hopefully.

He grinned wickedly. "No, but good try though, I respect that."

I sighed and gave him my best impression at a puppy dog face. It didn't work. I trudged out into the hallway behind him, shooting a miserable glance at George. Once at his predestined area of choice, Oliver whipped right around and began talking my ears off with Quiddtich tactics. Feint this, watch out for Flint that. This boy was getting on my nerves.

" OKAY OLIVER!" I shouted, causing some people to shut their compartment doors.

" Listen Bell, I'm just trying to help so don't take that tone with me!" Oliver returned.

"Trying to help? How? By telling me things I already know? Lord Oliver, give me and the rest of the team a break." I huffed.

"A break? This is the last year I have to win the Cup!" he hissed, the maniac glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, you better be careful or else you'll push us to the breaking point with this obsession of yours." I snapped, turning on my heel and going back into the compartment.

There was a stony silence seven minutes later as the twins came back in from their pep talk. Everyone was glaring at Oliver, who seemed oblivious to us, as he was hiding behind his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

"I reckon the cart will come by any second now." Alicia said hopefully.

However, fifteen minutes later, the lunch cart didn't come. Fred and George were playing exploding snap with Alicia, and I was talking idly with Angelina about her cousins.

Half an hour later, Lee Jordan came bustling in with a brilliant white smile on his dark face. He whispered something to Fred and George who smirked at each other, nodded, and left the compartment.

"Where's the cart?" Alicia said exasperatedly, getting up to plaster her face into the window of the compartment door.

"I'll go check." I said, getting up and brushing off my jeans. I walked out into the hallway, tucking my brown hair behind my ears.

The train was eerily quiet, and somehow, my shirt didn't feel like enough protection from the onslaught of cold air coming my way. I breath hung in the silence before me, and I wondered if it was me or time that had stopped.

Fred and George came out of nowhere, teeth chattering, arms hugging their figures. They told me I was mad to continue on, and went back to the compartment. I pressed on, hugging myself much in the same fashion, wondering if I really was crazy.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and I heard a great number of scufflings. I was rooted to the spot, and cursed my luck when someone ran into me.

"Ugh, God. Who are you? Get out of my way!" he snapped.

Only one voice in the world could ever sound that snotty.

"Malfoy?"

"So?"

He took it as a insult. What a nut job.

"What's going on?" I asked, my teeth beginning to chatter.

"W-well, there's d-dementors." he gritted.

I felt him shiver against my leg as a sense of dread began to root itself in my stomach. I felt as if life had been drained out of me. A frowned proliferated on my face, and I shut my eyes, completing the dark motif.

I heard someone in the compartment near me scream, and it shocked me out of my trance. I got up and ran down the train, heading for my compartment. Malfoy must've heard it too, because I could hear footsteps coming after me.

I exploded into the compartment, tripping over what I thought to be Oliver's legs.

"Ouch! Who is that?" came Angelina's high pitched squawk.

"It's me, Katie!" I rasped, feeling the cold root itself in my stomach again, the dread and sorrow returning with a vengance.

"Ack!" Malfoy yelped and he too tumbled into the compartment.

"What's up? Why is it so cold?" Fred said.

"Yeah, why's the train stopped?" he whispered.

"D-d-dementors." I wheezed, clutching at someone else's leg, scrabbling to get upright.

"Fred! Hold my hand!" Angelina wailed.

Whether he did so or not I never knew. I could now sort a see in my mind where everyone was. Angelina, Fred and George were on the left side of the compartment, while Alicia was on the right. These legs were to masculine feeling to be Alicia's so...

"Katie, get up of the floor!" Oliver said in concerned tones, grabbing me under my arms, and hauling me up.

Since he couldn't see, he couldn't tell if there was a seat in between Alicia and himself, so he slung me onto his lap, gripping his arms in a protective manner around my waist and back.

"Merlin, your skin is like ice." he murmured into my ear.

George gave an involuntary twitch.

"OW!"

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Alicia hissed.

"It's Malfoy." I muttered.

"What's Malfoy doing in our compartment?" Angelina asked in disgust.

"Probably wet his pants-" George began.

"Cause he's such a bloody git." Fred finished.

"I am not! I did not! Shut up!" Malfoy said, not bothering to hide the fearful frustration in his voice.

No one laughed. Everything was silent, and Oliver's steady breathing began to get cooler by the moment. Our compartment door slid open, and soon, apprehension was battling with the emotions in my stomach, and I was beginning to feel a little sick.

"Oh my God!" Angelina breathed, and I heard a whimper of pain come from Fred.

_This is it,_ I thought, _I'm going to freeze to death._

The Dementor made a most unwelcome appearance in the door frame, and I could've sworn that if it had a visible face, it'd be smiling one hell of a twisted smile.

Ten more minutes in the dark, and things started to warm up a bit. The lights came back on and I found Angelina gripping Fred's hand, George with his knees pulled up to his chest, Alicia biting her nails, Malfoy petrified on the floor, and Oliver staring hollowly his hand which was fiddling half heartedly with my belt loop.

As if on cue, we all looked and looked at each other in turn.

"The lights are back on." Fred said feebly, rubbing his thumb over Angelina's fingers.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_


	2. Hogwarts and Friends Equal Inner Peace

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks to those who corrected me on Katie's year. FYI, I will have the people in their respective year, which means the Weasleys, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee Jordan all get bumped down to fifth year. Writing about the O.W.L.'s is going to be a blast! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Cheers!

**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah....it's all JKR's

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts and Friends Equal Inner Peace**

After we had successfully thrown Malfoy out of our compartment, with many obscenities and bruises (Malfoy was on both the giving and receiving end.), all of us just stared at the floor.

"Why were dementors on the train?" Angelina said.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Fred said ominously.

" They're looking for _him._" George added darkly, letting his legs away from his chest.

"You mean, that man in the paper?" Alicia inquired, her eyes getting bigger.

"Sirius Black, You-Know-Who's right hand man." Oliver confirmed.

"Why would they think Black was onboard the Express?" I said incredulously, giving an involuntary shiver.

Oliver rubbed my back and gently shoved me off his lap to his right, and got up abruptly. He opened and closed his mouth as if he had something to say, but thought better of it.

"Weasleys, let's give the girls some privacy, we'll be at Hogwarts soon enough and we need to get changed." Oliver said, picking up his book from the floor.

"Oh, but it could be great fun watching them change." Fred smirked.

"I personally want to see how they've developed over the summer-"

Angelina was about to hit George when he amended his statement.

"- Character-wise."

Oliver looked completely unfazed, but when the last time you thought about how a girl looked was when you thought your mom was really ugly that night she went back to her reunion, it was completely normal.

Fred frowned, and George's smile dripped off his face.

"Why do we bother?" Fred said exasperatedly.

"Bother with what?" Oliver said dubiously.

"Bother with wasting potty humor on someone like you." George snapped, pushing past Oliver with his set of frayed robes. Fred disappeared in much the same fashion, but before he could, a comment came from Alicia.

"Maybe because he's more mature than you two!" she shouted after them.

Fred turned and threw her a nasty look, and left. Oliver resisted the potent urge to roll his eyes as he too left. We looked at each other and giggled.

"Really, it's as if he's in denial." Alicia said, reaching up and getting her black Hogwarts robes and a change of classy casual clothes out of her trunk.

"Oliver has never really been interested in girls at all." Angelina shrugged, not really caring.

"You don't think that, he's some kind of.." Alicia said trailing off.

"What?" I said, slipping on my robe.

"I dunno, nancy boy..." Alicia said, more to herself than to me.

"That's absurd." I said flatly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Besides, you'd think that if he were really some fairy, he's have a more difficult time ordering around the Weasley twins." Angelina said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I suppose it would be awkward wouldn't it?" Alicia said, tugging on her robe.

"You'd think after knowing each other for five years, we'd have more interesting things to talk about." I said irritably, pulling my wand out of my trunk.

"I dunno, I think as fifteen year old girls we're practically obligated to talk incessantly about boys, clothes, and other inane topics, of which to convince people that we are complete airheads." Angelina speculated, scratching the back of her neck.

"You know, I've never looked at it that way before." Alicia said, pulling her blonde hair up into a knot.

"I'm not condemning what is practically law among most girls, I'm just saying that it's a little immature to do it all the time and not see the flip side of it." Angelina said simply.

"I guess you're right Angelina, we are a bit juvenile at times." I admitted.

"So that means we're all in agreement to discuss Oliver's sexual preference as little as possible?"

"Gossip never hurt anyone." Alicia said, giggling a little.

"Yeah, watch that statement come back and bite you in the ass." Angelina said, nodding with conviction.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Anyway, back to Sirius Black." I said, hoping to divert an argument between my two best friends.

"What about him?" Alicia sniffed.

"D'you remember when I asked why the Dementors were on the train?" I said.

"Yeah." Angelina replied slowly.

"Oliver completely ignored me. He just opened and closed his mouth like he thought better of it or something."

"So? Ask him about it later, I'm sure it's nothing drastic. I mean, it's not as if he's after on of the student's here is it?" Angelina said dismissively.

We all sat down heavily, still shaking sometimes, and huddled in separate corners, blowing on our hands and rubbing them together. When Oliver came back in, I opened my mouth to ask him, but instead- I got a huge piece of chocolate shoved in my mouth. Despite how eternally grateful I was for the overflow of warmth, I still had a bone to pick with my Captain.

"It helps. That's what the conductor said." he said simply.

I must have been gaping at him or something, because Fred was looking at me weird. Oh yes, I know what you're thinking. How cheesy. But when his eyes are chock full of care and concern and they are practically riveted ( or that's what you keep telling yourself anyway ) on you, you can't help but start staring.

He handed chocolate out to everyone, and even had a bit himself. I chose to ignore the fact that, when he turned back to me, he was still gazing at me with unswerving worry and compassion

Really, he'd never looked at me before....like that anyway. We didn't start a closer friendship until recently. The age gap, while only two years, interfered a lot. We weren't interested in the same things, and I guess the only thing that I improved on was maturity. Angelina has always been very mature for her age, sans her relationships with boys ( then she sometimes tends to get reckless ), and she has a habit of wearing off on me.

Bloody do-gooder.

Anyway, I guess he felt that since I was more mature than most girls my age, that he could gradually open up to me more and more. Last year marked the peak of our close friendship. The scare with the Chamber of Secrets really shook him up, and I stood by his side the whole time. He is a pure-blood, but not all of his friends are. I spent so many nights in the Common Room with him, trying to calm him down, trying to tell him that his friends were okay by themselves in their own Common Rooms.

He lost it when Penelope Clearwater ended up in the hospital wing. He, Percy, and Penelope had always been really close, but Percy had gotten to her before Oliver did. He was crushed then too.

But alas, with the virtue of kindness influenced upon me by dear Angelina, Oliver was able to get through all of this with me by his side. So, he spends a lot more time with the team members than with Percy and Penelope ( who are infatuated with each other...ugh ) , though it's probably because he still has mild feelings for her.

It was really touching- his gaze I mean. It seems I'm the one sharing more emotions with him. He always seems so cool and calm and collected ( when Quidditch isn't on his mind ), that I consider it a privilege when he actually show emotions towards me. I feel, uh, lucky I guess.

"Katie Bell!" Alicia shouted.

The jerked me out of my pensive reverie, as well as my seat.

"Bugger!" I hissed as I fell for the second time that day on my bum.

Oliver chuckled and said in his Scottish brogue : "You want to be more careful Katie, you need your rear end for sitting on a broom."

He proffered a hand and I took it semi-gratefully. With a grumble, I sat back in my seat and glared at him. He sat down next to me, and all was tranquil until-

"Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver-" Lee Jordan paused, completely winded. "I feel like I'm sounding you off for Quidditch, I need a smaller group of friends!"

"Yes?" Fred prompted.

"Anyway, what I came here to tell you was : Potter fainted! He's only now just recovering thanks to a man who was sitting in his compartment." Lee said breathlessly, gesticulating wildly.

"Who's the man?" Angelina inquired.

"Probably our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." George said calmly.

"Name's R.J. Lupin," Lee confirmed, "I read it on his suit case when I stopped by."

Oliver fell to his knees and raised his hands to the ceiling.

"My seeker is going to be alright! Thank Merlin!" he cried happily.

All of us, whether it was out of amusement or annoyance, rolled our eyes at our crazed Quidditch captain.

He seriously needed a life. Or a better crowd to hang out with. Merlin knows we're not healthy for him. Still, you had to love him, despite his maniacal habits.

"Really Wood, you'd think you'd be more concerned about Harry himself than whether or not he'd be able to play for the season." George chided teasingly.

Oliver looked scandalized, but when he received nothing but hesitant glances ( all questioning his sanity ) he just laughed and made room for Lee to sit down.

The rest of the train ride was pleasant, as it should be. We all soon recovered from the effects of the Dementors, and played several rounds of Exploding Snap, and even a few heated matches of Wizard's chess.

"It's time to go. Let's get ready." Angelina said, getting up and reaching for her trunk.

As the rest of us all turned to do the same, I couldn't help but think that I'd never been luckier in all my life.

When I was at Hogwarts with my friends, I was truly at peace.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**


	3. I Love Rock and Roll, But Not Rocky Begi...

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who reviewed, you made my day! I love hearing from all of you, and I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on the story. As for Alicia's hair, I had always believed Kaite to be the brunette and Alicia to be the blonde. That's what I'm going to go with, so, I hope you guys don't mind. This is where the book verse comes into play, and I've made an efforts to change the wording a bit, so it's not a lazy rip off of JKR's stuff. Here's the third chapter, Cheers!

**Disclaimer:** It's all JKR's, the lucky dame!

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 3: I Love Rock and Roll, But Not Rocky Beginnings**

* * *

As we all squeezed into one carriage, (due to our fierce loyalty, and laziness) I felt strangely self-conscious. Me, Oliver and the twins were squashed on one side, while Alicia, Lee, and Angelina were seated comfortably on the other side. I was sitting on top of the boys, with my rear in Oliver's lap, my knees at George's lap, and my feet resting comfortably in Fred's lap.

The ride passed comfortably, until Fred donned a devious smile. Something was up. He looked at me, and then at my feet. He wouldn't _dare_, would he?

Yeah, he would.

"WEASLEYS!!" I screamed, wriggling and squirming like mad to get out of the Twin's grip.

I almost elbowed Oliver in the ribs quite a few times, until he finally got either so annoyed or so exasperated, that he yanked me away from the Twins, completely into his lap. He face looked oddly strained, and his breathing was a tad shallow. An evil grin passed between Lee and the Twins. Too confused and exhausted from my skirmish, I just sat back in Oliver's lap, and talked with everyone.

As the ride neared its end, and we all shifted a bit to watch the castle loom into view, I noticed that Oliver's breathing was still shallow.

"The sight of the castle leaves me breathless every time too." I told him, grinning a bit.

He stared blankly at me, and continued to breath shallowly, and even let out something close to a whimper when I shifted again, to address Alicia.

"Ready for a grueling bout with prep for O.W.L.'s?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard, I mean, we've pulled through so far." Alicia said.

"Yeah, but these are important. It'll set the standards for what courses we take next." Angelina said earnestly.

We giggled a bit at her impression of Percy Weasley. Fred and George looked hurt.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked.

"We're deeply troubled and wounded. Angie here got to pick on Perce before we did!" Fred said sorrowfully.

"Suck it up boys, you'll have plenty of time to lock him in Moaning Myrtle's stall and the like when classes start." Angelina said sarcastically.

George's eyes widened in boy-like innocence. "Gee Angie, I don't know what you mean." Then a nasty smirk replaced his fake innocence. "But now that you mention it, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Angelina!"

The ride came to a halt, and we all (quite literally) fell out. I looked up at the great oak doors and smiled. Hogwarts was like my second home. I ran up the steps with Alicia and burst into the Great Hall just moments later. We sighed at the glorious ceiling, the dark, rolling grayness of the sky was illuminated by the thousands of floating candles, casting a silver glow over the room. We sat down next to some seconds years and looked up at the staff table. The Sorting Hat, patched and frayed, was slumped on the familiar stool, looking completely worn out.

"What's Hagrid doing up there?" Alicia hissed.

"I dunno. Who's that guy-" I paused, looking between the unfamiliar man and Professor Snape, "- and why is Snape glowering at him so loathingly?"

"That's Lupin." Lee explained as he sat down on my other side. "Like George said, back in the compartment, he's probably the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Even if Dumbledore is kind, I don't think he'd hire Hagrid to fill the position."

"Also, you know what Snape's like. He's been after the Dark Arts position for ages. He's probably cracked by now." Angelina added dismissively.

"Right," I said, as I watched the Twins and Angelina sit down in front of me, while Oliver sat on the other side of the Twins, chatting animatedly with Percy.

_I wonder what's got him so fired up? He usually doesn't talk to Percy....and Percy looks bored....oh wait, _I thought, _that means it can only be....._

"- So we've got a great lineup this year, that Cup is definitely in the bag-" I heard Oliver said eagerly.

_Quidditch. _I finished mentally.

"Where's McGonagall?" I heard Ron Weasley ask aloud.

"She's avoiding you bro," Fred said.

"Why?" Ron snapped.

"Because she's ashamed that she spilled your biggest secret to Professor Snape." George continued.

"Which is?" Ron asked jerkily.

"That you are passionately in love with Moaning Myrtle, Eloise Midgen, AND Hermione Granger." they finished together.

Ron sputtered in outrage. "Wh-what?" he yelped.

"Don't worry Ronnikins. We're joking about Myrtle and Midgen." Fred said bracingly.

Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"But we weren't joking about Hermione." George said evilly.

Ron, unable to do anything but let his ears go violently red and shoot his brothers multiple death glares, was forced to flame mercilessly as Snape stalked into prominence, looking extremely put out at having to sort the first years.

Most of the kids jumped and a few screamed when the Sorting Hat began it's song. I snickered along with Lee and Alicia.

"Atwood, Amelia!" Snape barked, glaring murderously at all the tittering first years.

There was complete silence.

"Hmm, oh, what a decision." the Sorting Hat muttered. "Better be, HUFFLEPUFF!"

The respective tables cheered as each trembling eleven-year-old tottered off the stool after their first encounter with a talking Hat, some looking smug, some looking relieved, some looking unfazed, and some looking as if they were scarred for life.

McGonagall strode importantly up to her seat at the staff table, and a murmur ran around the Hall. I watched Harry and Hermione try and make their way to our table as discreetly as possible.

Ron leaned over to Harry, and asked him something in a low voice, and Harry's whispered response was cut off by Dumbledore. My attention snapped to the benign old man addressing the school. The murmur stopped, and a blanket of calm covered the room. You couldn't help but forget all your troubles when you were in the presence of the greatest wizard of the age ( in my opinion, as well as many others ), crooked nose and all.

Dumbledore boomed his welcoming words, and explain that Dementors would be milling around Hogwarts, to ensure our safety.

He paused, and for the first time in my life, a frown creased lines on his face, and he looked -much to my own shock- cross.

He went on, adding that we weren't to mess with the Dementors, and that we'd be under strict guidelines. We weren't to leave the school without permission, and weren't supposed to give the Dementors reasons to harm us.

_Fine with me, _I thought as I shuddered, remembering the unpleasant encounter on the train.

He applied to the Head Boy and Girl ( and at this, Percy puffed up like a male bird- you know how they do that when they're trying to look significant? His impression is so uncanny.. ) to keep us out of trouble. I let my mind wander a bit, by humming one of my favorite rock tunes in my head.

"Blah, blah, blah," Lee muttered, rolling his eyes at Percy, who caught his action and sent him a very sour look.

"On the lighter side," he said beaming, "I am pleased to introduce two new teachers to our ranks this year."

We all looked at each other, anticipating his introductions.

"First," he said, "Professor Lupin, who has kindly agreed to fulfil the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

The applause was lukewarm, and Lupin smiled nonetheless. The Gryffindor table clapped the loudest, with an : "I knew it!" roared by George Weasley.

"Our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, "Well, frankly I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn has retired, so the man to fill his position as the Care of Magical Creatures professor in addition to his game keeping duties is none other than Rubeus Hagrid!"

Again, the Gryffindor table exploded into earsplitting applause, and I could've sworn I heard Ron say : "We should've known, who else would have assigned us a biting book?" as he pounded on the table.

I frowned and looked down at my hand where teeth marks had etched their way all around my wrist. _Stupid biting book, _I thought.

I was too overwhelmed ( though not quite so much as Hagrid ) with happiness that I soon forgot my bite marks. I whistled and cheered for Hagrid until I was hoarse.

Dumbledore pleaded for silence, and smiled benevolently at us all. "That's everything of importance! Let the feast begin!"

My stomach rumbled, and I sighed in relief as food appeared before me, promising to satiate me.I helped myself to a bit of everything, even the odd looking haggis, which was a special treat. Oliver feasted upon nothing else but the suspicious looking haggis. Even Lee tried some.

"Hey this is great! What's in this stuff Oliver?" Lee inquired, stuffing his face with haggis.

"Don't you know?" Oliver said incredulously, "It's a sheep's stomach stuffed with vegetables!"

He beamed as if it were sane. Lee grimaced as if it was insane.

Then he bolted for the boy's room, looking pretty green around the gills.

"What?" Oliver said, watching Lee sprint away.

"Nothing, Oliver." I grinned, even though I was slightly disturbed about the contents of haggis too.

All too soon, the feast ended, and I trudged up the stairs with Angelina and Alicia. Lee rejoined the Twins as they marched behind us, complaining loudly that he'd never be able to eat again. We burst into mad fits of giggles, and even Lee had the good humor to join in.

We milled around restlessly outside of the Fat Lady's portrait, waiting for someone to show up with the password.

"Coming through!" Percy called from the back of the crowd.

I did a half turned, and was shoved rather rudely into Oliver's unsuspecting arms as Percy brushed by roughly, trying to get to the front.

"The password is Fortuna Major!" he said exasperatedly, as if everyone should have known it.

Oliver looked at Percy with what was unmistakably a vicious glare, that first I'd seen directed at anyone outside of Quidditch.

He fixed a tighter grip around me, and pulled me up to his level awkwardly. He finally let me stand on my own after a joking comment from one of the Weasley's.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, climbing through the portrait hole with Oliver right behind me.

As I emerged, I mused to myself, pondering ym own disturbed thoughts.

_It's already turning out to be a rocky year, first the Dementors, and now Percy and Oliver...what next?_

* * *

_**End Chapter**_


	4. The Trouble with Wood

**Auhtor's Note:** Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers! I'm glad you luff meh story! I luff it too! **-hugs and squeezes it possessively like a Sean Biggerstaff plushie- **Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that the title will come into works probably within the next few chapters. I didn't call it that for nothing! Oh, and FYI: I'm grounded, so the updates will be erratic, if any ( I will update once I get un-grounded, I can garuntee it ). Check out my other stories if you will, and also check out my Favorites list and click on the author- Pyro Symptoms Unleashed...her story is well worth the read! Cheers and have a good day!

**Disclaimer:** Yadda Yadda, it's all in the previous chapters so you know the drill!

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 4: The Trouble with Wood**

* * *

As if yesterday wasn't a real scream, it seemed that things could only get worse.

"I hate Potions!" I said loudly, slamming my books on the table.

Sitting in the Great Hall provided two very important things. Food, and noise.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!"

"Katie!" George said, pretending ( and failing miserably I might add ) to look and sound shocked.

"Why? Why me?" I said feebly, gazing off into space.

"Don't forget us. We've got ol' grease ball just the same as you." Fred said darkly, entering the Great Hall flanked by Angelina and Lee.

"Who's got what after that?" Alicia said, running up behind them.

"Well, I've got Divination." Angelina said miserably.

"We've got Muggle Studies." the Twins and I chorused.

"And I've got History of Magic." Lee muttered gloomily.

"Oh, so that means I'm with you Lee, I've got Binns too." Alicia said, studying her schedule.

We ate our breakfast in silence, and didn't talk much, too depressed at the thought of boring classes ahead of us. The only person who could make metters even worse than they already were arrived and plopped down next to me.

Peering through his horn-rimmed glasses, I watched him try to sneak a sideways glance at my schedule. Impatient and prone to snapping, I pushed it at him, wordlessly inviting him to brag ( and gloat ) about his performances when he was in my year.

"Oh, Muggle Studies!" he exclaimed, "I took this as an extra curricular course, and thrived in it's genius and intelligent point of view from a wizard's eye. You know, living with my father made this course very easy because I already knew some things about Muggles to begin with, but to see it from a whole other perspective-"

"How about this perspective? You talking to Katie hinders my chance at talking to her, as well as her chance of not getting her ears talked off before her classes begin." A voice said from somewhere behind me.

I turned in my seat to glance at Oliver, who was calmly smiling at Percy, who in turn was glaring coldly at Oliver.

"Ol-Oliver!" I exclaimed weakly.

What had come over him? Usually he was oblivious to other people's doings, but this year he was uncharacteristically concerned for people's well being. This was not the Oliver I had known.

_Well, then again, you're only just starting to get to know him, so maybe there's something you don't know. _A little voice in my brain reasoned.

I agreed with it, thinking better than to start arguing with myself I public where I could only confirm suspicions about my sanity.

"Well, it seems I am currently unwelcome here, so I'll just go find, um, Penelope." Percy sneered.

I bit my tongue. People were changing, and I didn't like it! I liked it when Oliver and Percy were both friends with Penelope, and I liked it when Oliver was in a good disposition. Seeing Percy sneer like that made my insides turn cold, and at that moment I wanted to grab my broom and beat the bejabbers out of him. The only thing that stopped me from doing that was Fred tugging on my robe.

"Calm down Lioness." he said, patting my shoulder once I turned back to my food.

Oliver sat down in Percy's vacated seat, and began to eat furiously, with such speed as I have only seen one person accomplish- myself, with an impending doom date....I mean due date.

I looked up just in time to watch Draco Malfoy have what looked like a swooning fit, but was really an impression of Harry Potter fainting.

"That stupid git." I heard George say calmly.

"Don't worry about it Harry, he was a right pain in our arse that night. He was scared to death and came running into our compartment." Fred said bracingly.

"Nearly wet himself." I nodded, laughing along with the Twins.

Just as soon as they arrived, Ron, Hermione and Harry left the Great Hall, heading for the North Tower.

"That night was horrible." I heard Oliver murmur.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly, reaching for the sausages and nearly missing. ( Due to a pair of chocolate eyes gazing at a plate despairingly. It was heartbreaking. )

"Yeah." he said shaking his head 'yes.'

"Alright, well I'm off to Potions." I said, gather up my things and stuffing a last minute muffin into my mouth.

I caught up with Lee and Alicia, as the Twins and Angelina lagged behind, talking over the _Daily Prophet_.

"I'll bet Snape has cooked up something really evil, like a ten scroll essay or something." Lee muttered darkly, kicking at a piece of pebble.

"Yeah, he's really sadistic." Alicis agreed vehemently.

"I wish we could skive off and go hang out in the library." I said, hefting my books and placing them on the other hip to balance them.

My bag was heavy enough what with my thick textbooks and multiple jars of potion ingredients. I felt something very unpleasant in my shoe, and it was really getting on my nerves. I began to limp, and finally got really fed up with the piercingly sensation I felt. I hopped up and down on one foot, trying in vain to readjust my shoe, when I teetered backwards.

"AUGH!" I yelped, falling onto George.

"Alright there, Bell?" he said, grinning.

"Shut up." I muttered, picking up my books and hitting him with my bag.

He laughed and hurried up to Lee, obviously keen on informing him of my latest blunder. What a rude bugger.

"Shit." I hissed, stopping outside of the Potions room to bend down and fix whatever was wrong with my foot.

I took it off, and found a splinter sticking out of my toe. It hurt like hell, and I was too scared to pull it out myself. _That's not something a Quidditch player should worry about, _I told myself angrily. So, I pushed aside my childish fret, and yanked it out, putting my shoe back on afterwards.

I straightened up and brushed off my robes, pleased with myself, and beaming at my tiny accomplishment. I felt a hand brush over my back, and grab my arm only to drag me around the corner and out of everyone's sight.

"Oliver!" I breathed, my jaw dropping to my waist at the sight of my temporary captor.

"Listen, about breakfast, I want to talk about it. I- I'm not okay. Can we meet somewhere soon?" Oliver said hurriedly, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"S-sure." I said dazedly, giddy under the pressure of his intense gaze.

"Great." He released me and ran off in the other direction, sprinting to get to his class.

Still in a daze, the reasons for being so still unknown to myself, I rounded the corner and ran headlong into Professor Axel-Grease-For-Cologne-And-Hair-Gel.

"Late for class. That's detention Bell, get inside." he said coldly, scrutinizing my every move as I picked up my things and dived into his classroom, plopping down next to Alicia.

"As all of you undoubtedly know-" Snape began sarcastically, addressing the Gryffindors rather than the smug-looking Slytherins.

* * *

"And so, that is how an electrical socket works!" Professor Autumn exclaimed, her frazzled appearance lighting up along with the illusion lamp.

She had carefully crafted a picture illusion to take us step by step through the process of plugging in a lamp cord to make it light. She got a few pattered applauses, and a few oohs and aahs. I myself was quite intrigued. Fred and Geroge looked rather bored, which was understandable because of how nutty their father was.

I had only met Mr. Arthur Weasley twice in my whole time of knowing the Twins, and I had been slightly disturbed, but as I got to know him a little better, my first impression changed for the better. He wasn't as scary as I thought, just a little eccentric. ( Of course, when someone was bombarding you at age eleven with questions about a felly tone, how would you react? )

Just minutes later, the bell rang, and we gathered up our things and headed back to Gryffindor Tower for break. Relieved at a real chance to breath and relax, I sank down into a cushy armchair by the fire, Angelina sat down at my feet, and propped open her Divination book.

"I'm not waiting until tomorrow to do it!" she said, writing furiously.

"What do you have to do?" I asked, rubbing my temples as Fred and George played Gobstones with Percy, purposefully charming the stones to erratically squirt foul-smelling liquid at Percy for no good reason, even if he was winning.

"That's it!" he yelled, storming up the staircase to the boys dormitories.

Lee, clutching his sides, rolled around on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow. I admit, it was pretty funny to watch Percy make the liquid on his face literally emit steam, ( which inevitably fogged up his glasses and caused him to trip when he stood up ) and the way his ear turn blood red was a riot.

That's what annoys me about guys! When they blush, their ears go red. You'd think they'd flush just like us girls. But noooo! Their cheeks don't ever turn a different color unless someone backhands them!

Angelina's many obscene grumbling comments met my ears, causing me to break out of my musings.

"Need help?" I asked, leaning over to the right side of the armchair.

She sat on the floor, chucking wadded up parchment into the fire, smirking in satisfaction as each one caused the fire to spark ominously.

"Yeah, help me think of ten ways to die horribly." she said, dipping her quill in ink.

"You could always shag Snape and Filch at the same time." I suggested.

Obviously having overheard us, Alicia also made an observation. "Yeah, you lots of syrup and strawberries."

Casting disgusted glances in her direction, Angelina and I doubled over in laughter, which dissipated after five minutes.

"That- that was so- so wrong on so many levels." I gasped, wiping a tear from my eye.

Angelina just shook her head, and wrote down what was undoubtedly a bunch of garbage that would make Trelawney somehow satisfied with it's gruesome subtleties.

I sighed and spotted Oliver sitting alone in the corner, much like I had seen Hermione Granger many times before. He was completely immersed in his worn copy of Quidditch Through the Ages- yes, again.

I got up and walked over there, sitting down in front of him.

"So Oliver, you wanted to talk?" I ventured quietly, in some way frightened at the prospect of finding out what was wrong with him.

He looked up. "Yeah, thanks for remembering."

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

**__**

**_P.S.- Today is Tom Felton's ( Draco Malfoy in the movies ) birthday, Sept. 22! He's 17! ( He turns 17 the day after my sister, who's b-day is the 21 of Sept. )_**


	5. Penelope's Gift for Creating Rifts

**Author's Note:** I'll be able to update regularly after all! I conned my mom into ungrounding me, and I feel great. Thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad you love my story. This chapter will probably have you wanting to strangle me. And ferret? Good luck with the nickname....

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Blah, it's in the previous chapter.

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 5: Penelope's Gift of Creating Rifts**

* * *

Vulnerable, hopeless, despondent, bleak...it was tear-jerking. Instantly, my heart went out to him, the boy looking so lost. It was devastating really, because I had never ever seen him like this since- since Percy and Penelope-

"This isn't the place." I whispered, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the portrait hole.

Where to go? The library was going to be crowded with procrastinators, and the grounds would be too conspicuous if someone were to interrupt us. So, I just wander around a bit, finally settling for an empty landing in the Southwest Tower.

"Katie, are you sure you're okay with this?" Oliver said suddenly.

"You're the one who wanted to talk." I pointed out.

We fell silent, because I wasn't going to push him, for he might say something really weird. I had minimal experience with this sort of thing, and especially with him. ( I know I know, but I had really only just gotten to know him last year. ) When people wanted advice, or a good listener they went to Alicia. That was her department. If someone wanted a reality slap ( which didn't happen very often ) they went to Angelina. That was most definitely her department.

_Hell, what's my department? _

I looked at Oliver, opening and closing his mouth, trying to spit out the words.

_Oh yeah, _

" It's about P-p-," he mumbled.

"Penelope?" I finished briskly.

"Yeah, her." he said, not looking up at me.

"What about her?" I gently prompted.

"I still like her." he confessed, blushing something terrible.

"So what's the deal?" I asked, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you like her. I know you've liked her for a really long time, so what's the deal?" I repeated.

"All during summer the only thing I could think about was her." Oliver said, "It was driving me crazy."

He stopped and swallowed. He ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly, breathing in erratic breaths.

"Oliver, I'm sorry but you've just got to get over her." I said quietly.

" Get over her? Get _over_ her?" he shouted incredulously, "That's like asking me to give up Quidditch until the day I die!"

"There's nothing left! Your relationship with Percy-"

"Don't talk to me about him!" he interrupted hotly.

"My point is," I shot back, raising my voice to shut him up, "she's not the one for you. She's in love with Percy. Get. Over. It."

"Forget it Bell, I thought you understood me. I never suspected you'd be like this. Guess you fooled me." he gritted, storming away, leaving me alone on the landing, hurt and angry.

* * *

I stalked back up to my dorm ten minutes later, and threw myself on my bed.

_I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry...._

Unfortunately my eyes betrayed my mind, and they let out streams of hot tears, my body convulsing with the heavy sobs that escaped me. My relationship with Oliver had just gone down the drain, and I felt horrible. How could I possibly screw up a friendship before it barely even started? No less on the first day of school! Augh, this misery was my entire fault. I should have lied to him and told him that he had a chance. I should have made up some vague reply reminiscent of something a telephone psychic would say, therefore not letting him down either way.

"Why am I so atrocious?" I wailed, beating at my pillows viciously.

I ruin everything. I ruined my sister's life here in England, so she moved to France, and attended Beauxbatons. I had caught her shagging her boyfriend last year, and I remember her yelling at me for telling mom. The year before that I ruined my parents marriage, and they got divorced. Mom got custody of my sister and I, and dad left for America.

So yes, my latest accomplishment is my ruined friendship.

_Go Katie; you're a cracking good comrade. Dependable, honest, and never at a loss for words. You always know just what to say. _I thought bitterly, more tears spilling down my face.

"Katie!" Alicia cried, bursting into the dorm.

I swiped my eyes and pivoted so tat I sat on my left side, with my torso facing the right, where Alicia was.

"Alicia?" I asked tearfully.

"Katie babe, what's the matter?" Angelina said, rushing over to me with Alicia in tow.

They sat down on either side of me, and engulfed me in a hug, which only made me cry more. I felt as if I didn't deserve them after all the dreadful things I'd done. I'd probably just ruin this friendship too.

"Well," I began, and recounted the whole loathsome story to them, choking on my sobs.

"Oh crap." Alicia said, "You've got it bad!"

"Got what bad?" I inquired.

"You've been bitten by the nasty bug some people call love." she responded cryptically.

"Wh-what?"

"What Alicia is insinuating, is that you're in denial about loving Oliver." Angelina said impatiently, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I am not!" I snapped, shaking my head vehemently.

"The more you get angry, the more you prove us right." Alicia pointed out.

"And what sort of bullshit philosophy is that?" I spat, wriggling away from them.

"It's one that's not actually bullshit." Angelina replied.

"Pull the other one." I scoffed.

Angelina opened and closed her mouth as if she had something to say, which, considering Angelina was undoubtedly true. However she decided against it and just patted my arm sympathetically.

"It's not your fault, Oliver just overreacted." she said, and got up, walking out of the dorm.

Alicia and I sat in silence, and I fiddling with the ends of my pillowcase, which I had placed in my lap to squeeze to death. ( Because Oliver was not available at the moment. )

"Fred and George wanted to come up, but you know.," she said softly, grinning.

An image of the twins running up the stairs that led to this dorm and the others part of the way, and then falling awkwardly into a heap ( probably on top of Lee, who was smart enough not to go up, but dumb enough to wait at the foot of the stairs. ) had me laughing along with Alicia.

"C'mon, let's go get lunch." I said, getting up and striding out of the dorm, feeling slightly better.

* * *

"Bloody stairs." George muttered when I met up with him in the common Room.

"The boys stairs don't do that to girls!" Lee protested.

" That's because the Founders felt that boys were less trustworthy than girls." Hermione commented airily from behind her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Oh yeah? Where'd you find that out?" Fred snapped.

"I just read it.," she returned evenly, slamming her book shut, and walking away, out the portrait hole.

Seconds later, she reappeared, and I jumped back a little ways in shock.

_That's strange; she's got her bag on_. I thought, giving her a small smile that she returned wearily as I passed her to exit the Common Room with my friends.

We ran at top speed to the Great Hall for lunch, wondering eagerly about the foods that were waiting for us. I had apologized to Angelina for my behavior on the way down and she waved it off, saying no apology was necessary. I laughed and joked with everyone, feeling happier than I had before. I sat down next to what I thought was Percy, and talked animatedly with Lee.

"Yeah, Oliver's an ass sometimes." I agreed with him, after recounting my tale to him and the Twins.

The book, which the boy had been hiding behind, was titled _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ and was something that Percy wouldn't dare pick up. Oliver's angry face emerged, and I shrank back in shame and humiliation at having insulted him.

"I wouldn't act so holier-than-thou if I were you," he snarled, glowering at me before leaving the Great Hall.

I slammed my head on my empty plate repeatedly, hoping violently that the day wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

**_P.S._** I'm sorry this was short, but I thought it was a good place to end it.


	6. The PsychoAnalysis of a Quidditch Maniac

**Author's Note:** Gaah. I'm back from my hiatus. I'm in Florida and like....four hurricanes have hit me, so you can imagine that I've been bogged down in school work and other inane crap. This chapter is also short, but again, I thought it was a good place to leave off for now. Thanks to all who reviewed...I LUFF YEW!! Anyway, I've got another HP fanfic in the line up, and it'll probably debut around the holidays or new years.....maybe even next month if I really apply myself to it. It's a _GWxDM _pairing, so if you like that ship, I hope you'll read it! For now, just enjoy my psycho-analysis of Oliver. I know I'll probably make him look like a bad guy, but I've got good plot twisty stuff to justify it and help you understand! Cheers! Oh, and if anyone knows how to double space inbetween paragraphs and indent them....lemme know. Is there some special HTML? Cuz when I upload it, the paragraphs aren't indented and they aren't spaced correctly, and when I try to do it in QuickEdit, it doesn't save. INFORM ME PLEASE!!!

**Disclaimer:** Just the plot....just the plot...

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 6: The Psycho-Analysis of a Quidditch Maniac**

* * *

"It'll get better Lioness." Fred said, rubbing my arm as my eyes leaked. 

I clamped my mouth shut. Even if I did cry, I wasn't going to let the whole castle ogle at my misery. What an arrogant berk. Of course, it is my fault, but still, he's one conceited git. I'd like to shove his Nimbus clean up his-

"Katie, eat something." George prodded, looking innocent as he waved a plate of sandwiches at me.

I smiled half heartedly through my tears, and choked on a sob. As I reached for a ham sandwich, Angelina's head snapped over in my direction.

"Katie!" she said, obviously alarmed.

Really, considering what's been going on, I thought I had a right to blubber all I wanted. Apparently not. Apparently this very, very, very bad. I could've sworn she glaring at me. I didn't feel like dealing with being told off for crying over Oliver. It looked like she was going to do that.

Before Angelina could get up and drag me away from the table I ran back up to the surprisingly empty common room. Angelina apparently was right behind me, and through all my tears, I guess I hadn't heard her. Fred came dashing in seconds later, followed by George, Alicia and Lee.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was going to be reprimanded by Angelina alone." I sighed, sinking onto the couch heavily.

Angelina rolled her eyes, and plopped down next to me. Alicia took her position on my opposite side, and Lee separated the Twins on the other couch in front of the one I was sitting on.

"It's been decided." Fred announced importantly.

"That you, dear Katie,-" George continued.

"-are going to receive-" Lee said, eyes glinting mischievously.

"-a therapy session." Alicia chimed in.

"We all agreed that you needed it on the way upstairs. Katie, you let this little thing happen to you, and you're a wreck!" Angelina said, poking my forearm.

"I'm sorry, it's just- I don't know anymore. I didn't think this sort of juvenile break-up would affect me so much!"

"That's what we're here for!" Lee said reassuringly.

"Let's start with the beginning." Alicia said.

"Um, last year Oliver and I-"

"Shagged?" Fred said almost hopefully.

I glared at him, and he quickly shut his mouth and grinned. He was so obviously eager to lighten the mood, that he looked about ready to wet his pants.

"Oliver and I developed a good friendship during the Chamber of Secrets ordeal, what with Penelope and all, and yeah-" Fred and George's grins faltered. "Um, that's really the whole reason he hangs out with the team more. Anyway, I had been there for him, so we became really good friends, and he tried to tell me that he still liked Penelope and I told him to get over it, and he got mad at me which caused me to get mad at him."

I fell silent and everyone stared pensively ( or as pensive as they could get ) at me. Angelina made a murmuring noise, and looked into the fire. Alicia studied my blank, tear-stained face, and I didn't bother looking at the guys. They were probably throwing paper balls at each other or something insensitive like that. However, when I chanced a glance, they had the decency to look concerned. Lee gave me a reassuring smile. Maybe guys aren't as big of assholes as I thought they were.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Angelina said mildly, still looking into the fire.

"Well, I upset him didn't I? I told him to get over it-"

"Which is the truth, Katie- you didn't do anything wrong." Alicia cut in impatiently, giving me such an imploring gaze, begging me to agree.

I could not. I ruined it. I ruined it. I ruined it. I _RUINED _it.

"Katie, telling the truth isn't a crime. You and Oliver are both hotheads, and you just over reacted. It seems to me that he's in denial about his chance with Penelope, and I guess he still thinks he's got a shot. That's why when you tried to set him straight, he got mad. It wasn't his little lie that he kept telling himself. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized you were right, which totally blew his sham to oblivion. Thus, he said the things he did, and he purposefully barbed you, because you hurt him." Lee explained.

Angelina looked over at him in shock. Apparently she was under the impression that boys were misinformed about emotions and incentives based on emotions. So was I. Alicia tapped my chin, and I shut my gaping mouth.

"Lee's right, "Fred said, "he lashed out because you didn't go along with his lie."

"Which only goes to show, he doesn't know you very well."

_It's true_, I thought to myself, _because our friendship was based on me getting inside his head, me getting to know a little bit about him...all that time it was about him. How tactless and inconsiderate. But I can't blame him, things were rough._

"But how did I hurt him?" I asked confusedly.

"Well," Alicia said, "Based on what he knows, you're supportive, so never in his wildest dreams did he think that you'd contradict him. It was new and confusing, and it made him angry."

"Why?"

Fred snorted. " because he's an egotistical maniac and probably hasn't dealt with other people's true opinions before."

"Exactly. Think about it for a minute." George continued, "He's been praised to the sky for ages. Some of it's gone to his head and some of it hasn't. People treated him with respect, and didn't dare get in his path. Sure he's nice, but no one wanted to brave the waters of his wrath. It's the whole idolization popularity issue. People wanted to be on his good side, so people didn't mess with his logic."

"Except for us," Lee and Fred muttered at the same time.

I smiled. "I get it now, I think."

Everyone nodded, looking somewhat relieved.

"I made him angry because he's not the kind of person who deals with change easily, so he felt the need to put in action the whole ' eye for an eye' philosophy, right?"

"Precisely. He gets a little defensive when change rolls around his way."

"Right!" I exclaimed, feeling a lot better now that I understood what was going on, "He was very defensive at first, when I tried to comfort him, but I eventually broke down those barriers and he opened up to me, and let me support him."

"Ah, enlightenment comes to our dear Katie," Angelina sighed.

Alicia wiped away a fake tear.

"So now that you know all of this, do you think you can apply some of this to making up with him?" Lee asked.

"Oh please, just seize him and snog him into the next millennium." Fred joked, gesticulating wildly and grabbing George to demonstrate.

"Ugh!" George grunted in disgust and shoved Fred away from him before he could actually do anything.

"What did you do to break down his defenses the first time?" Alicia said pointedly.

"Well, I constantly told him I was there for him, and I offered to listen and talk with him." I said slowly.

"Consistency then, is the key to overcoming the barrier." Angelina said.

Finally, it all made sense. I wasn't my fault was it? No! It was just a simple blunder on both our parts. Well, it was still my fault my sister moved away, and still my fault that my parents split up, but for once, something wasn't my fault! I was so happy!

I leapt off the couch and ran around the room skipping and jumping. I danced and danced until I was out of breath. The euphoria of not being at error welled up inside me, and I felt like I was going to explode.

"Yes!" I squealed, and pranced back over to my friends.

"Group hug!" Lee shouted in a falsetto.

We all obliged happily and I was crushed in the middle of my very awesome and totally tight-knit group of chums. I loved them all to pieces. It was the best feeling of my life. Albeit, I was probably going to start bruising if I didn't break away.

"Where would I be without you guys?" I asked, almost ready to cry again.

"I dunno, probably stuck in a godforsaken ditch somewhere." George suggested teasingly, his head on my shoulder.

"George!" Alicia chided.

He grinned his impish grin and let go of me. The rest followed suit and I breathed in a real breath. I knew now that as long as I had these spectacularly comical and practical mates, I could conquer anything. I could be the best that I could be. They'd never let me fall, and in turn, I'd never let them fall either. WE had each other's back 300.

I liked that.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**


	7. Making Plans

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

**Disclaimer:** not mine, officer....

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 7: Making Plans**

* * *

The rest of the day passed nicely, although I didn't see Oliver at all, which probably was a good thing. I thought perhaps, I'd catch him in the Common Room after dinner.

Dinner was enjoyable. Lee and I sat next to each other, and we went over our Charms homework. I wasn't that great with Charms, so Lee offered to help me out after dinner. I agreed readily. I needed the grades.

"So, what do you feel you really need to work on?" Lee asked, peering at the book placed in between us, taking a bite of his chicken.

"Everything," I replied, flashing a grin.

"Be more specific," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Chapter five. I just can't get the wrist and arm movement right." I said, furrowing my eyebrows and peering more closely at the text..

"Alright then, when we get back up to the Common room, I'll practice with you." Lee said, taking a huge gulp of his pumpkin juice afterwards.

"Hey, Katie, you gonna eat that?" Fred asked, pointing at my untouched apple pie.

"Nah," I said, pushing it towards him.

He gobbled it up hastily, wiping his mouth on his sleeve when he was done, as Angelina frowned in distaste. Grinning sheepishly, he tried to give her a hug but she pushed him away, shaking her head and grinning too.

"You're disgusting Fred."

"Repulsive," Alicia added, nodding sagely.

George, who had been watching the curious endeavors of his friends suddenly decided to shock them.

"I am a poof." he announced.

Fred, who had been mock cat fighting with Angelina, suddenly let his hands go limp in midair, dangling from his raised wrists. Alicia looked as if she was trying hard not to laugh or cry, I couldn't tell which. And Lee and I just dropped our forks and nearly passed out.

"I'm joking." George said hastily.

The sigh of relief was unanimous, and Fred made sure to drop his shoulders dramatically for the effect.

"Had us scared for a minute bro," Fred said.

"Nah, I just wanted to you know, do something. I'm bored." George confessed.

"Well then let's go do something. All of us." Lee said.

Alicia said she was game, but Angelina said she wanted to have a word with Professor McGonagall. I hesitantly agreed to participate in their schemes. Alicia and I followed the mischievous trio up the marble staircase and to the third floor. We sat in an empty classroom, and discussed what we wanted to do.

"I'm up for baking Mrs. Norris." Fred said, rubbing his hands together in a villainous manner.

"No, that'll get us in trouble with Filch!" Alicia said, shuddering at the thought of Filch.

A very syrupy Filch covered in strawberries and shagging Angelina and Snape.

The trio looked at her as if she were crazy. "So?"

"Well, let's do something a little less, uh...risky." Alicia suggested.

"Then let's go set off fireworks in the corridor." George said.

"Yeah, but isn't this floor's corridor the former Forbidden Corridor?" I asked, looking to Lee.

"That's true. Our third year was the one with the Sorcerer's Stone chaos. Heh, I'd always like to see the place where it used to be kept." Lee mused, heaving a restless sigh.

Fred smiled. " Let's just go down to the Forbidden Forest, and plan an expedition there."

Alicia looked a little green, but assented to go with us. I was apprehensive about going into the Forest as well, but figured that it'd be the safest place to make plans. If we made the plans inside the castle, someone might hear us. The teachers would get tipped off and give us detention for our own safety. Who knows, it might still be dangerous down there.

_Dangerous, _I thought, furrowing my brows.

With great trepidation, I silently concluded that we probably shouldn't do it , but we'd do it anyway. I agreed to this mess, so they'd drag me in all the way.

Remind me why I love my friends?

"I still want to bake Mrs. Norris." Fred said, shoving his hands in his pockets as we left the room.

Oh yeah, that's why.

"We'll do it another time." Lee said, shutting the door.

We milled into the rest of the Gryffindor crowd as we trekked back up to the Common Room. Unfortunately, I bumped into Oliver.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said softly, not daring to look him in the eye, and instead, casting my gaze on Lee.

He followed my gaze. "Forget it."

His muttered reply left chills inside my stomach, and I slowly continued, catching up to Angelina.

"So how did things go? Did you do something evil to Mrs. Norris?"

I laughed hollowly. "Close."

I climbed through the Portrait hall after yelling 'Fortuna Major', at the distracted Fat Lady. Angelina patted me on the back, and announced her early retirement, shuffling up the stairs to the girls dormitory. I waved good night, and sat down on the floor next to Alicia, who was getting ready to do her Potions essay. I watched her neat, meticulous scribble for well over an hour before Lee walked up to me and nudged me with his foot.

"Hey Katie. Let's start working on Charms another day, eh?" he said, smiling apologetically.

"Sure," I said, getting up and brushing off my uniform skirt.

He patted me on the back, letting his hand linger, and slide off my shoulder. I laughed and took his hand in mine.

"I cannot wait for the morrow, my beautiful Prince-" and here I cast around searching for a more refined name for him, "- Leopold." I finished, trying my best to sound wistful.

He kissed my hand, "Until tomorrow then, fair Katherine," he said gallantly, and walked off to the boys staircase.

He stopped midway, and waved to me as I pretended to swoon. I fell backwards, not thinking about how much it was going to hurt, but about how nice it felt to have been saved. I looked up to see who had caught me, and to my chagrin, it was none other than the Quidditch Captain, Oliver.

"You should be more careful." he said gruffly, stalking off to the boys dormitories.

"Um, Oliver..." I said, hoping to apologize.

"Yeah?" he replied roughly, though his eyes betrayed a shimmer of hope.

I stalled for a second, "I- uh-" I swallowed nervously.

_Please, just let it be unspoken. I'm sorry._

"Katie?" Oliver propted, looking indifferent.

Maybe I just imagined the gimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Nothing," I said, turning away, and dragging myself up the girl's staircase.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_P.S. - Don't you love cliffies?_**


	8. What Flash Beyond That Window Flies?

**Author's Note:** No, I haven't forgotten all you lovely people. I've just been having a rough time recently and well, I was just feeling blue so I haven't been updating like I should. I'm back from my hiatus though, so be happy!

**Disclaimer:** I've got a leash, leather, cellophane, spikes...and..oh....we're not talking about _THAT_ are we?

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 8: What Flash Beyond That Window Flies?**

* * *

****

Nothing can ever go my way, can it? Why can't we just swallow our stupid pride and apologize?

Because we're so self important, that's why. Because we're selfish and arrogant. Because we aren't perfect.

Merlin, what I'd give for everything to be perfect. I wouldn't have to put up with my disgusting blunders, my sister would speak to me again, mom and dad would get back together, and Oliver and I would be friends again. All that and Snape would be sacked. And then sent to wallow in depravity with Filch. And a bunch of syrup.

I shook my head. That needed to be extricated from my memories. I slouched my way into my own bed, and collapsed on my pillows. This just wasn't fair. How am I supposed to say I'm sorry without sounding pathetic, without sounding like some lovesick puppy coming and crawling back submissively? Besides, I'd already been told that it wasn't my fault.

_He needs to apologize, _I told myself. _I'm not the one at fault._

I fell asleep and had no dreams. Just a mass of black as I slept, thinking of nothing until-

A face wafted into my vision. It had messy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and an inviting and charming smile. It danced with me, it spoke to me, though I couldn't hear, and it laughed with me. It took me on a wild broom ride over the Forbidden Forest. I woke up with a start, knowing who that was. Oliver.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SOD!_

I got up; no- I stormed out of the dorm, forgetting that I'd been in bed for hours, and that it wasn't likely that he was still up.

I nearly fell down the stairs I was so preoccupied with my anger. My robe billowed behind me and my pajamas pants hindered my normally agile footwork (outside of the fact that I do have the horrible misfortune to trip a lot) by being way too long. The end of my tank top rippled every time I bent and straightened with every step downwards, and my brown hair flew in my face. Tears half blinded me by the time I got to the bottom and as I ran to the nearest couch, the wind resistance died down, and my effect floated back to a stationary position. Well, all except my hair. Strands kept getting my face no matter how many times I brushed them aside.

Strange…

_Where's the wind coming from? The place is sealed …._

I let my train of thought linger and hang as I glanced at the two large windows of the Common Room. The one nearest to me was slightly ajar, and I moved over to get a closer look.

The moon was shining brightly, and the stars twinkled dully, giving the night sky a lazy look, infecting my soul. I began to feel drowsy just watching the stars until something flashed in front of me.

_What the hell was that?_

I peered at the moon, and the flash came again. It looked like- no, it couldn't be! Trying to get a better glimpse to confirm my suspicions, I climbed onto the ledge, hoping that I wouldn't fall. I couldn't see much from where I stood. And then it flashed by me again. I glanced to my right, and saw where the ledge made a right angle and led to a small balcony.

Under the normal circumstances, I would never have dreamed about climbing the castle's exterior at all. But somehow, the moon was so enchanting, the stars so alluring, and the breeze so inviting. The cold night air had me feeling so at peace, but so unruly all that the same time. Somehow, I wanted to take a risk.

I sucked in my breath, wondering why I was being so reckless, and I stepped out onto the ledge, inching my way along. I passed along the ledge, crossed over the angle, and tiptoed on the ledge.

" Bloody hell!" I exclaimed when I almost lost my footing.

I scrambled up the slanted roof, and dropped down to the balcony. The wind picked up and blew my hair all in my face, obscuring m vision. I stood stock still, letting the wind surround and caress me, and I waited for the flash.

There it was!

Excitement bubbled up inside of me, and I got up on the thick stone railing of the balcony. I was trying to get my balance when a particularly strong gust of wind rushed by me. I screamed and fell from the railing.

I knew it. This was so stupid! Why couldn't I just have stayed in the Common Room? Why? Why can't I just be a good little girl for once, and listen to my own mind?

My mind went blank, as I slowly realized that I was going to die. My Quidditch reflexes were evaporating just as quickly as my hope. and by the time I wanted to react, I figured it would be too late. The wind howled in my ears, and I felt such a tremendous amount of turbulence around me, and finally, just before I hit the ground-

My world went black.

* * *

" -such a stupid thing to do, Katie, I can't believe you'd risk everything like that. You're such a fool!" a voice was saying, rather shakily at that, sounding as it if had been crying previously.

The wind was still rushing in my ears, and for a moment, I remembered falling. My body jerked without my okay, and my eyes snapped open. I was still falling. I was falling on a- broomstick?

" Merlin!" I screeched, as I gripped onto whatever I was holding tighter.

I heard a muffled 'oof' and a loud, purposeful cough. A very Scottish cough.

" Oliver?" I whispered, awed and bewildered at the same time.

" Katie? Are you okay?" He said quietly, the tenderness in his voice sending me for a loop.

I thought he was pissed off at me…

" You're so obnoxiously you! How could you possibly get the urge to climb onto the rooftops of Hogwarts at night? In all my years knowing you I'd never expected such foolhardiness on your part. I'm glad you're okay but-"

" But what?" I nearly screamed, " But you're actually not? But you only saved me because you didn't want some scandal, or you felt sorry for me? But you really hate me because I'm so childish and petty, and I'm selfish on top of that? But you really just don't care about me at all?"

I felt sure he opened his mouth to say something, but I wasn't done yet.

"Well guess what? I care about you! Get over yourself already! You're acting so juvenile! Penelope doesn't like you, okay? So just cry me a bloody river, build me a sodding bridge, take your wagon of pity-party goodies and accessories, and get the hell over it!"

" Katie-"

" No! I want to be friends again, is that so damn bloody impossible? Look I'm sorry I punctured your ego and all, but I was just trying to help you. I'm sorry that I was an arrogant, self-important stick in the mud for a while. But hey, I'm over myself. And I've apologized, take it or leave it!" I finished, nearly out of breath.

" Katie, I do care about you. I do want to be friends. I saved you because you're a brilliant chaser-"

I snorted warningly.

" - and you're one of the few people who will openly, not to mention honestly tell me to my face -or rather to my back, but loud enough for me to hear it- a rotten, no good, lousy wanker, and I admire you for it. I know Penelope doesn't like me. I've just been treading the waters of denial and self-pity, and I've gotten used to it. I didn't want to be saved at all. I had grown accustomed to her face in my dreams. But lately, she hasn't been in them-"

" And who has?" I asked sarcastically.

" Well-"

" Forget I asked it," I said hastily, not wanted to know.

It was probably that miserable Cho Chang from Ravenclaw anyway.

" Right, so like I was saying. I'm really sorry for being an insufferable git and a terrible plunker, so can we come to some sort of truce?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

I thought about it. It would be pretty stupid to tell hi to sod off for 3 reasons.

One- He needs my brilliant chasing skills. Two- we had just made up. Three- I was on _his_ broom, and I could very soon not be.

" You know what? Forget it all. The whole thing is silly. Let's just pick up where we left off eh?"

" Yeah that sound good," he murmured and trailed off.

I tightened my grip around his waist, and I senses his smile. Tonight, was a good night. I should scale castle rooftops more often.

* * *

**_End Chapter. Sorry it's so short!!_**


	9. Waltzing With Worries

**Author's Note:** Yes- I still love you, and I still have red hair. No- This story isn't over, and I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. Enjoy!

** Disclaimer:** Maura and Robert are all miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Not that you'd want them anyway....

* * *

**You're So Tactless **

**Chapter 9: Waltzing With Worries **

**

* * *

**

" That's not fair!" I screeched, the evidence of my bad aim laying in front of me.

Fred's black eye was blooming too quickly for my taste.

" Oliver!" I protested, placing my hands on my hips, turning my broom around to face him.

" What?" he said, pretending to sound concerned.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team hovered in the air around me, laughing. Fred himself was beginning to snicker. Harry was about to fall off of his broom, but luckily Alicia was there to gently shove him back on.

" Oliver, you-you really s-shouldn't do that!" I sputtered, not sure whether to feel bad or laugh.

The Quidditch season had started up again, as well as my friendship with Oliver. He had now cut himself off from Percy and Penelope completely, and I was really proud of him. Unfortunately, he was now hanging on me every moment he got, and as much as I really, _really_, didn't mind-

" What?" he repeated, a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

" Don't tickle hug me when I'm throwing the Quaffle!" I screeched, gesticulating wildly.

I actually _did._

" I'm sorry Katie, I'll stop," Oliver said, not bothering to hide his mirth, doubling over in another round of laughter.

I gave a huff, and rolled my eyes, flying over to where Fred was, checking to see if he was okay. Angelina offered to fly him to the hospital wing, and I stayed with Alicia as we put up the equipment. Harry was talking with Wood, asking about some play we practiced today. Alicia kept looking at me, purposefully, eyeing me, and grinning wickedly.

" Alicia, I swear if you don't stop-"

" What's going on with you and Oliver?" she gushed, obviously dying to know.

_Gossip freak, _I shook my head amusedly.

" Nothing," I said casually, shrugging my shoulders and hanging up my robe in my locker.

Her eyes widened. Remind me not to be casual with her again.

" Liar!" she hissed, smacking my shoulder lightly, smiling broadly.

" Oh right," I said dryly, shutting my locker with a soft 'clang', walking away with Alicia following behind, hanging on my every word. " I forgot, Oliver and I are shagging every night like mad rabbits."

Unfortunately, Oliver just had to show up the split second I said the last thing, blanching as I blushed furiously.

" But other than that, nothing," I said hastily in a high-pitched voice.

Oliver looked as if he were suffocating with laughter, which made my face undoubtedly turn even redder. I sped out of the locker room as fast as I could, bumping into Angelina on the way. I could hear footsteps behind me,and guessed that it could only be me gal pals. I spun on the spot and squeezed my eyes shut, balling my fists at my sides.

" NOTHING IS BLOODY GOING ON 'TWEEN ME AN' OLIVER!" I bellowed, rendering myself breathless and hoarse.

" Um, Katie?"

And obviously, I also rendered myself brainless. I stared at Oliver agape, ignoring Angelina and Alicia clutching their sides as they walked past in fits of giggles and tears.

" Yes, Oliver?"

" Well, since we aren't shagging like mad bunny rabbits right at this exact moment, I was wondering if you'd like to play Quidditch later tonight," he said uncertainly.

Poor thing. But tonight was the night I was going to be with Lee and the Twins. And my soon-to-be-maimed gal pals. Bugger all. I wanted to go with Oliver too! No, no, no! Tonight we were going to go to the Forbidden Forest to make plans!

I looked up at Oliver sheepishly, hating to leave him out, but knowing that this had to happen between me and the gang only. Perhaps Angelina would kick around with him. I made a mental note to myself to ask her about it later.

" Sorry Wood, I've got plans with Lee-" and there he cuts me off.

" It's alright Bell, just practice your moves," Oliver said, before walking around me, brushing against my shoulder.

Again, my jaw dropped. What had I just done? No, sod it! Had I fallen off of the castle for nothing? Damnit, I just had to be such a blundering idiot!

" Wood-" I shook my head, "Oliver!" I shouted, correcting myself.

" Yeah?" he called back, stopping and turning slightly.

" Let's go to Hogsmeade together," I said, unsure of how stupid I sounded.

He brightened up, " Sure, Bell- I mean, Katie."

Apparently not that stupid. What a bloody relief.

" I'll check for the date and get back to you," he said, walking away.

I heaved a sigh and pushed my damn annoying brown hair out of my face, letting my shoulders slump and my back slouch over. I saved that one. I trudged back into the castle, and into my dorm, shedding my Quidditch uniform, and pulling some jeans and a blouse on. I let my hair fall loose about my shoulders, and I yanked some socks on. I shuffled over to my bed where my owl, Harper, was sitting impatiently, hooting huffily.

" Alright, what have you got?" I asked playfully, knowing his irritation was just his little act.

Cheesy bugger, I thought affectionately, stroking him and I pulled the letter away from him. He snipped at my fingers gently, and hooted soft and low. I unrolled the parchment and looked at the signature.

Robert Bell.

Oh no, a letter from my father. I hastily scanned it.

_Dearest Katherine,_

_It has been too long since I've seen you, and I am eager to seen how you've grown. No doubt, you're a graceful young with by now. I hope you're still on the Quidditch team, because I'm coming up to England for a few months on a business trip. Don't say anything to your Mum, or she might not let me see you!_

_Love and Hugs,_

_Robert Bell_

Merlin's ruddy, sodding, bloody, wizened beard! My father was coming to England for a few months.

"Yes!" I shouted, punching the air, and jumping up and down on my bed.

Dad is going to be here, Dad is going to be here! I ran around the room, dancing and twirling like a child. I bounced down the stairs and gave the Twins a huge hug. I kissed Lee on the cheek, and ran over to Alicia and Angelina.

" Guess what?" I said breathlessly.

" You're cheating on Oliver with Lee?" Angelina replied, quirking an eyebrow at me.

Twit.

" No," I said scathingly, crossing my arms and accidentally crumpling the letter a bit.

I gasped and quickly tried in vain to smooth it back out.

" Chill out Katie, that parchment isn't exactly Excalibur!" Alicia said, getting up out of her chair slightly, with a questioning glance that could question only one thing.

My sanity.

" When did you get that blouse?" she said suddenly, fingering the sleeve.

Or my sense of fashion.

" That doesn't matter," I said impatiently, brushing her hand away.

Alicia was ready to fire back with a "Hell yes it is," but I prevented her from doing that, spilling my beans.

" My dad is coming back to England for a few months!" I squeaked, jumping up and down again, waving the parchment at Angelina's nose.

I she took it carefully from my grip, because at first I didn't let it go; I was treating it like the Holy Grail.

I began to twirl again, and in vain, I tried to waltz with Harry for a bit. Lee cut in, because he actually knew how to waltz, much to Harry's relief.

" Nothing can bring me down!" I sang, " I'm dancing on the clouds!"

I spun gracefully out of Lee's hold, and back over to Angelina, who was wearing a look of concern on her face. I braced myself on the arm of her chair, as I leaned over to read what she was looking at.

There was a P.S. I had missed.

_P.S.- Your sister has taken up room with me, hope you don't mind._

I felt my stomach plunge downwards, and I began to feel sick. I seized my stomach, and doubled over a bit, placing a hand on my forehead.

" Katie- are you alright?" Angelina asked, tossing the letter at Alicia, and getting up to place an arm around my shoulder.

" I don't believe it!" I whispered.

" What?" Alicia said frantically, scanning the letter.

" Maura's back," I said, and I heard a terrified shriek come from Alicia direction.

* * *

_**End Chapter **_


	10. Crying Over What's Been Lost

**Author's Note:** Alright, here's chapter 10! It's a bit longer, to make up for the short chapters I've been feeding you. This one explains Katie's parents' divorce, and Maura's hatred. Sort of. I think I can leave you to make educated guesses. Anyway, I changed the timing around a little bit to make it flow a bit better. So instead of this happening recently, it happen in Katie's first year. I'll go back and fix other mentionings of this later. Enjoy, and ask me any questions you like!

**Disclaimer:** I own Katie's family. HarHar. What an achievement!

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 10: Crying Over What's Been Lost **

* * *

. 

Alicia dropped the paper and scrambled over to where Angelina had me in a suffocating grip.

" You mean, Maura as in the sister you caught-"

" Yes, Alicia!" I snapped exasperatedly.

Angelina loosened her grip a bit when Fred placed a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around right into his arms, surprising the both of them. Blushing, she turned back to me, and placed a sympathetic arm around my shoulders again. I leaned my head on her shoulder, and sighed heavily. Lee and George came racing over, forgetting the old crumbly piece of paper that the Twins and Lee always carried around.

" What's going on?" Lee demanded, taking in my state with a concerned eye.

George nodded, coming around to my other side, and placing a hand on my shoulder, rubbing softly. " Yeah, Katie, what's up?"

I looked at them tearfully, " My dad is back."

George blinked. " Isn't that a good thing?"

" Well," Angelina said, biting her lower lip as she paused. " He brought Maura with him."

George paled and Fred's eyes bulged. I had informed the twins last year about the events that transpired all those years ago. Mum and Dad divorcing, and Maura and-

Lee frowned. " Maura?"

" My sister," I confirmed, brushing everyone off of me, and standing up straight. I had to be strong.

" You want to tell me what's going on, Katie?" Lee asked softly.

I nodded, and Angelina looked at me worriedly. She had good reason to, too. When I told Angelina and Alicia, it was a right pain in the neck because it took me two weeks to get the whole story out. But that was only because it had just happened.

"You'd be better off in the library," Alicia whispered, nodding in the direction of the portrait hole.

I gave a quick nod, and grabbed Lee by the hand and dragged him out the door. I raced down the hall, not sure of why I was running, and I nearly ran into the corners as I rounded them. I think Lee had detached himself from me by that point, because I didn't hear an shouted obscenities, (apart from a painting I nearly knocked over.)

I stopped directly in the doorway of the library, flicking my gaze around, trying to search out Madame Pince. I smoothed my hair, and nearly toppled over when Lee ran into me.

"Careful!" I hissed, tiptoeing over to a table in the mot dimly lit corner.

Lee pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. He took his place across from me, and looked straight at me. His intense gaze made me squirm in my seat. I felt as if this were the Spanish Incision, or whatever Professor Evington called it during Muggle Studies.

" Um, Maura is my older sister. She was a year ahead of Charlie Weasley." I began to explain, squeezing my eyes shut.

Lee tapped my hand, and shook his head. He was right. I was being silly. So I chose to concentrate on the intricate grooves of the wooden table.

" And?" he prompted, leaning back slightly.

" And she was dating Kirk Davies, Roger's older brother at the time, while she was still here at Hogwarts. Well, they were pretty close," I said, swallowing and looking at the ceiling for variety.

" So I am left to assume," Lee said mildly, grinning.

I shot a look at him. " The point being, one day over the holiday break, I caught them shagging in her room."

Lee made a face.

" And then Maura transferred to Beauxbatons immediately afterwards." I said, trying to shake the image out of my mind.

" I think you're leaving something out," Lee said gently, " You caught her shagging and she transfers. Why?"

" Oh," I replied, blushing furiously, " My parents found out and were irate. And then it got around the school because mum sent a Howler, explaining every last detail."

Lee snorted. " How'd your parents find out?"

I paled. "Maura blames me."

Lee's eyes widened.

" She does," I said hopelessly.

" No! Katie- you didn't tell them did you?"

I swallowed again and cracked my knuckles. I couldn't remember if I had or hadn't. I was about eleven at the time, and I woke up one morning to a huge row between mum and Maura. Maura had her bags all packed and mum threw her out. I didn't understand, I ran to the door to say goodbye to Maura, because I thought she was just leaving for a few days. She turned around and I got the full force of her words…

* * *

. 

_" I HATE YOU!" Maura screamed, as Lisa Bell began to shut the door, trying to pull back a young Katie._

_" GOOD RIDDANCE, YOU DISGRACE!" Lisa Bell shouted back._

_Robert Bell came racing down the stairs at that exact moment, and Katie launched herself at him._

_" Daddy!" she wailed, " I didn't get to say goodbye to Maura!"_

_Robert looked up at Lisa. " What happened?" he asked._

_" Your daughter is going to Beauxbatons." Lisa sniffed, smoothing her hair and picking up where she left off with breakfast._

_" WHAT?" Robert thundered, causing Lisa to drop the spoon._

_Katie cringed as it clattered on the floor._

_" It's for the best."_

_" We didn't agree on it." Robert pointed out, advancing on Lisa._

_Lisa turned to him and put her hands on her hips, her chin thrust forward decidedly. She was glaring at him, and she stood her ground, despite that fact that she was a petite woman, and Robert towered over her._

_" It doesn't matter. It's done with anyway," she said coolly._

_" BLOODY HELL WOMAN, DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN?" Robert roared, his face turning red._

_Katie began to cry quietly, and she ran into the living room and hid behind the sofa. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and rocked her tiny body back and forth. Why was everyone so angry? Did she do something wrong? What happened? Thing had been going badly ever since she caught Maura and Kirk doing adult stuff in Maura's room a couple days ago. Oh no! This was all her fault!_

_"- utter disappointment, Robert, I don't know how you put up with them." she heard her mother say indignantly._

_" They are not!" her father fired back, and Katie thought she her some china shatter._

_Katie wasn't sure how long that fight lasted, and she wasn't sure how long she sat there. But after a while, Robert came and found her._

_" Katie, my goodness! Why are you crying?" Robert asked worriedly, scooping her up into his arms._

_" Because every-everyone is angry!" Katie chocked out, bawling some more._

_Robert carried her up the stairs, and shushed her, laying her in her bed and tucking her in. He sat on the edge, gently stroking her head until she finally calmed down and fell asleep._

_Sadly, that was the same routine every morning for two weeks, until finally-_

_" Katie, Daddy is leaving," Lisa said, patting her child on the head._

_" Why?" Katie screeched, jumping up out of bed, and barreling down the stairs._

_She raced to the kitchen door, and flung it open. She saw her dad walk slowly away from the house, out to the end of the driveway._

_" Daddy!" she screamed, running after him._

_Robert turned around and smiled sadly. Then he disappeared with a -pop_

_Katie grappled with the air where her father used to stand, telling herself that he would come back in a few seconds. She beat the cement driveway until her hands began to crack and bleed. Lisa rushed out when she saw the blood on the ground, cursing Robert, and picking her child up off the ground._

_" Nooooo!" Katie wailed, flailing and kicking, trying to wriggle out of her mother grasp._

_" Katie stop kicking damnit!" Lisa yelled, accidentally dropping Katie._

_She fell hard onto the cement and blacked out._

_

* * *

_.

I didn't realize I had been crying for the past half hour. I wasn't even in the library anymore. I was up on the Astronomy tower, soaking Lee's shirt to oblivion. I began to shake when I was aware of my surroundings, and I pushed away from him jerkily.

" I'm sorry," I said, swiping at my nose hurriedly and brushing my hands off on my robe.

He frowned slightly. " You've nothing to be sorry about."

" It's silly. I really shouldn't care about it. I mean, so what Maura left? She hates me, so let her? So what if my parents got divorced? I mean, let them not care!" I said, beginning to cry again, turning away from lee and wringing the hem of my robe.

Lee took me back into his arms and sighed deeply.

" Oh Lee, what's going to happen?" I cried softly.

" I don't know, Katie, I don't know," Lee murmured, rocking me lightly, and rubbing my back soothingly.

* * *

_**End Chapter **_


	11. Timothy's Wand

**Author's Note:** No, I haven't dropped off the face of the earth, and no I haven't forgotten about all of you. I love you all. I'm really sorry that this chapter if crappy and short, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. I've been grounded into the next millenium, so you'll just have to get used to these unbearable periods of waiting.

**Disclaimer:** Tis all JKR's, with the obvious exception of my original characters.

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 11: Timothy's Wand **

* * *

. 

Later, as I went up to bed early, I caught Angelina's quick movement out of the corner of my eye. The minute my back had turned, she had bolted for the opposite side of the room, where the Twins and Alicia sat bent over a game of chess. Oliver, I thought with a strangely fuzzy feeling in my stomach, was craning his neck and poking around his little model of a Quidditch stadium, muttering to himself.

I went upstairs, not thinking anything of it really. I had a pounding headache, and I wanted some good quality time with my pillow, face-to-face. I changed into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth, and then thought I'd better go say goodnight to everyone.

I crept halfway down the stairs when a conversation stopped me.

" Really, all I gathered from her was that she thinks her family hates her because her sister had sex underage. Then her dad leaves. Big deal. It seems like she's over reacting to me," Lee said dismissively.

I frowned. _Thanks, Lee, you're a real friend._

I heard Angelina sigh. " That's not all."

_Yes it is,_ I thought stubbornly.

" If she remembered, she'd have told you." Alicia responded.

This had me livid. What did she mean, 'if I remembered'?

" You mean there's something more?" Lee and George chorused.

" How could she have forgotten?" Fred asked dubiously.

" She had a minor concussion after being dropped by her mother, and then a major one after falling off her broom when she flew too high on a stormy day just a week after," Angelina said, " She's got dents in her head, because of an abysmal mediwizard."

My eyes widened as my hand slowly reached for my head. I felt around until I got to a place just southwest of my right ear. It was true. I did have dents. But I don't remember a thing!

" So? Why would that have anything to do with it?" Lee persisted.

" Because," Alicia snapped, with the air of someone who tires of stating the obvious, " there were things that happened between Maura's banishment and her father's departure that were really horrible."

" Like?" Lee prompted.

" Like her father getting drunk off his ass every night, coming home and beating both her and her mum. Mostly her mum. Then finally, he shoved her mum into a glass display case for the centuries old china that had been handed down her mum's line for a long time. My mum told me there was a curse on it. Something about being scarred forever if you broke it." Alicia said, taking a huge breath, " Mrs. Bell never quite forgave him. I mean, the curse is pretty common. It's on most display cases, especially in schools and in the case of, you know, like family heirlooms. And it repairs itself too. Anyway, my mum says that Mrs. Bell has scars all over her back,"

Fred let out a low whistle. " I'd almost forgotten about Mr. Bell beating them."

" Me too," George agreed, wide-eyed.

Lee heaved a sigh, and then inhaled deeply. " Oh Katie, what're we to do with her? She doesn't know anything. And her family is back in town…"

" What are you talking about?" Oliver said mildly, walking over to the group from the table he formerly occupied.

Angelina froze. " Nothing."

Alicia ran up to Oliver and yanked on his arm, shoving him towards the boys' staircase.

" Get some sleep Captain, you'll need it for practice tomorrow." she said hastily.

Oliver was going to protest when he just shrugged, and trudged up the stairs. When he was out of sight, I turned my focus back to my friends.

"So who's going to tell her? I think it's time she knew." Fred stated matter-of-factly.

" Not me," Angelina piped up.

" Or me," Alicia agreed and Lee looked straight at George.

" I think George should tell her."

George paled. " Alright, I'll tell her." he said resignedly.

I hurtled quietly back up the stairs as they dispersed. I lunged at my bed and cried myself to sleep. I realized now, that I in fact COULD wait, for my father's arrival.

* * *

. 

It was hard to say who was more uncomfortable. George, or the couch he was sitting on.

He'd caught me alone in the Gryffindor Tower that weekend, after a heinously painful practice. The team was currently in the library, and most of the other Gryffindors were at lunch.

" So, Katie, nice robes."

" They're my standard school robes, George."

" Right. Well…nice….wand…"

" I wish I could say the same for you."

" Come to my room tonight, and I'll let it work it's magic on you. See if that changes your mind.

" You're so gross George."

" What? I'm sure my wand would rise to the occasion."

My eyes bugged out. " GEORGE!"

He winced, and peeked out at me from one eye. " Sorry. I couldn't help it. You walked right into that."

I sighed. " What did you want?"

I already knew the answer.

" To talk."

" So talk."

" I am talking."

" George."

" Katie."

"Timothy."

" Elisabeth."

" Weasley."

"Bell."

" Stop it."

" Make me."

" I will."

" Prove it."

" Ever heard of PMS?"

" Ever heard of TMI?" George grimaced.

I smirked, knowing I had won. But George's dancing eyes and bright smiles perturbed me. The smirk washed right off my face, and I stared darkly at the floor.

" I know what you want to tell me."

" Oh, were we that loud?"

" I was on the staircase."

" Oh."

Then something flickered on George's face.

" What?" I asked, not liking that look.

" Well if you were that far away on the staircase and you heard, then Oliver must've.." George trailed off, not meeting my eye.

I pounced on George and grabbed him by his shirt front. " DOES OLIVER KNOW?" I shrieked.

" I..I don't k-know," George stammered due to my incessantly violent shakes.

Lost in thought, I dashed from the portrait hold and barreled to the library, tripping every so often and having the strong desire to kick the suit of armor that laughed at me.

I couldn't let Oliver find out. What would he think? That I'm some pathetic victim of society? That I'm just being friends with him so one day I can claim revenge by making him my agony arm? That I'm to be pitied and nothing else?

I didn't want to lose his good opinion, and I found as I neared the door to the library, I was slowing down, and I eventually stopped. My heart was racing and I was feeling sick and neurotic.

How much did he hear?

* * *

_**End Chapter **_


	12. The First Straw Part One

**Author's Note: **Yikes. It's been a while. Well, I ope you're still interested because MAN am I pumped! I was away in England for a while, so sorry for the huuuuuuge delay. Just send me angry emails threatening my life if it ever happens again. (Don't carry out the threats!)

**Disclaimer:** This is the last chapter I'm doing this for. If you haven't taken the hint from the first eleven chapters, then you need to be checked. So without further ado, let us sing along to:

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 12: The First Straw, Part One **

* * *

. 

" O-Oliver?" I gulped.

" Yes, Bell?"

" I, um, wonder if I could have a word in private?"

" Sure Katie," he said, taking me by my elbow and leading me down the corridor I had just come from.

" Right, well, um, can we go to, say, your dorm or something?" I asked nervously.

Oliver looked at me funny. "Sure."

I flushed, and fidgeted with the edge of my robe. I was so nervous. What if this went horribly? I mean, it wasn't as bad as asking him out or anything . Not that I was going to. Ever. I was going to crawl in a hole and die after this. Well, no, I was going to eat some chocolate and THEN crawl in a hole and die.

Hey, chocolate rocks.

Anyway, we got to his dorm, and we went inside. I plopped down on his bed.

" Katie, what's this all about?"

" Last night-" I blurted, but stopped myself.

" What?" he asked, wide eyed.

" Last night. Um, did you figure out the game plans?"

I got another look.

" Katie I don't think that's what you're after," Oliver said pointedly.

I sighed and felt like vomiting. I decided to hell with it all, and I'd take the plunge. I took a deep breath and explained everything to him. Even all the crap I didn't remember. I watched his facial expressions change and soften and harden. It was amazing how I kept going and going and going. I decided to make my last words count, so maybe I wouldn't get all this pity crap I knew was coming. I can't stand other people's pity. My life is my life. IF it's rougher than yours, so be it. Sure I wish things could change, and I'll get emotional at times, but the bottom line is: It's my life, and I'll do the best I can.

"- and if I dare get any pity from you, I'll take that damn Nimbus of yours and shove it clean up your arse and let some Bludgers after you!"

I glowered at him for a while, and I thought I had him pretty scared when he started to laugh.

"Oh Katie, m'dear. Oh lassie, I'm so happy!" he cried, hugging me to him as I turned a deep shade of red.

Okay, let's take a quick assessment of the situation. I was turning red for two reasons. One: I was ridiculously close to him. Two: Why was the bloody wanker happy that I wanted to impale him on his own broom?

He let go of me (No! Take me back! Wait no! Stop thinking like that Katie! Baaaaaad, bad Katie!) and wiped away a tear of mirth. Presently, I was scowling.

"What is it?"

"This means you're going to be okay!" he yelped getting up and jumping up and down.

"If by okay you mean I have a temporary sense of closure, and that I feel I can actually talk to you and you'll well….listen then y-"

"You'll be able to play! This is so effing, bloody, sodding brilliant!" he said, punching the air.

I gaped at his complete insensitivity. Then I left the dorm. I stormed into the library and dropped like a sack of bricks into an empty chair next to Alicia and slammed my head repeatedly on the table, hoping to escape the emotional pain and thus, display the contents of my brains to my friends for them to examine the exact reason as to why I think that Oliver could possibly care more about me than Quidditch.

Staring at what I hoped was a piece of my brain, Alicia piped up with that last thing I wanted to hear.

"You like him. That's why."

I scowled at Alicia. I then decided that I would focus entirely on nothing. Or at least, everything that wasn't Oliver. Deciding that it would be hard since I was on the team, I then decided to focus Maura and Dad. I had to get through them first.

* * *

. 

Everything pretty much blew over after that. I found out that Angelina had broken up, gone back out with, broken up with and gone back out with some guy whose name I forgot repeatedly. But, within two days of telling me, she was going out with someone new. And younger.

"Pardon?" Alicia squeaked as Fred turned red.

Geroge laughed and Lee rolled his eyes.

Oliver and I didn't know what to make of it. Alicia apparently had a real problem with it. I didn't really. I mean, as long as Angelina was happy, I was happy for her. Oliver thought that Angelina was out of her mind, but as long as she didn't slip up in her Chasing abilities, he was okay with it. George thought it was hilarious, as did Lee. Fred was in a rage.

"But. he's. younger. than. you!" Fred hissed jerkily in short spurts.

Angelina glowered, "So I've been told by the Ministry Investigators."

Fred shot her a withering glare which she returned. They huffed, and didn't speak to each other at all for the rest of the day. They just griped about one another to George and I, who were both ready to lock them in a broom closet till they settled their differences.

* * *

. 

We had an AMAZING Quidditch practice today.

I mean amazing because of….well…

_"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now!" Oliver Wood began, ready to release his pent up rage/joy/excitement in the form of a long winded speech on his team. _

_Which he did, with a manic glint in his eyes. To everyone's supreme amusement, he began listing the reasons why they were the "best ruddy team in the school."_

_"We've got three **superb** Chasers."_

_And here, as he indicated Angelina,Alicia and Katie, he let is gaze linger._

_"We've got two **unbeatable** Beaters."_

_"Stop it Oliver!"Fred said, pretending to blush._

_"Yeah, you're embarrassing us!" George added._

_Wood ignored them and went back to pacing, "And we've got a Seeker who has **never** failed to win us a match!"_

_Harry shrank back in his seat as the manic glint/glare of furious pride coming from Wood's eyes had begun to frighten him a bit. The glare lessened at he thought for a moment. Katie opened her mouth to speak, hoping to return the compliment when he spoke again._

_"And me."_

_"We think you're very good too, Oliver," George pointed out._

_"Spanking good Keeper," Fred agreed, as the Twins nodded at each other._

_Wood eyed them for a moment before continuing, "The point is…."_

"Or we could just send them down that trapdoor in the Forbidden Corridor," George suggested after practice, referring to Angelina and Fred as I broke out of my reverie.

"No!" Alicia and I both said emphatically, slamming our lockers at the same time.

"I thought you were with Fred," George observed, peering at Alicia as I hefted the books I had stored in my locker into a more comfortable position in my arms.

I officially _hate_ Snape, who always makes me clean up after class. I have no time to run upstairs and dump my books off like everyone else. Barmy git.

She gave a smile and flipped her blonde hair as we began to walk back towards the castle, "I got over it. Besides, I had the entire scoop on it so, naturally I'm a great influence on what is said about it all."

"You and your gossip groupies," George muttered.

Lee, who had been chatting with Madame Hooch all during practice, caught up with us and held out his arms to me. I misread his guesture and dumped my books in his arms gratefully.

"Thanks Lee," I said, falling back in step with Alicia.

Lee rolled his eyes and grumbled a bit, but listened intently to George and Alicia.

"Whatever happened to that idea?" George mused, looking out the lake as he passed by it, gazing towards the Forbidden Forest.

I followed his gaze, and it hit me, "I guess we just forgot about it."

"Yeah, I mean, things have been pretty crazy lately," Lee admitted, adjusting my books in his arms.

"Speaking of crazy-"Alicia began

George whipped around, "Why, where's Ron? I told him to keep twenty steps away from me at all times!"

Alicia smacked him and continued, "Anyway, have any of you heard anything about Sirius Black?"

"He's been sighted a couple times, why?" Lee asked.

I had completely forgotten about that homicidal loon. In all the time spent denying that I liked Oliver (which, I now fully admit to myself, that I do) and fretting over my home life, I had completely passed by the problems of the outside world. Funny how that happens really.

"Well shouldn't you know, Alicia?" I teased.

Alicia turned red about the face, and I decided that I probably shouldn't have said that. I opened my mouth to change the subject, when George saved me from floundering around for an idea.

"Well, after the Hogsmeade trip today, tonight is going to be a blast," he said smugly.

"Why?" Alicia asked warily.

"We're planning a couple of Halloween pranks," George said nonchalantly, examining his fingernails.

"Oh that's right, it's Halloween," I said, hopping up the first couple of steps in front of Lee.

"And it's a Hogsmeade weekend!" Alicia cried joyfully, "Now I can really get the scoop I've been dying to hear!"

"About what?" Lee laughed, exchanging a glace with George.

"Cedric Diggory," she said dreamily, sighing to finish the effect.

My eyes bulged.

"Then I take it you're the only girl who doesn't like him," George said approvingly, "That's really good. I wouldn't want you to catch his brain-shriveling disease instead of the Quaffle."

I gave a tiny squeak and bolted up the remainer of the stairs, ignoring Lee's indignant cry of 'Take your books back!'. I skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady

"For-Fortuna Major!" I panted.

I hobbled inside the common room, and sprinted up to the girl's dormitory where Angelina was, studying for Transfiguration.

"Help!" I cried, shedding my clothes as fast as I could, digging in my trunk for my hairbrush.

"What is it?" Angelina asked anxiously, scrambling off her bed and over to mine.

"I totally forgot I asked Oliver to go to Hogsmeade with me today!" I said, yanking a skirt on.

"Don't wear that top with it," Angelina warned, and I threw it back reluctantly.

I tugged a light green sweater-ish turtleneck top on, and slipped into a pair of knee length boots. I grabbed my jacket and was about to leave when Alicia came in the door, and pushed me back inside.

"Hold her hostage!" Angelina ordered, running at me waving a hairbrush in her hand.

She plopped me down on the floor and brushed my hair for me, while Alicia attacked my face with foundation and powder.

"A-Alicia!" I sputtered, knocking her hands away from me.

By the time they were finished, with both myself and their own appearances, they deemed me suitable enough to go and find Oliver. Angelina grabbed Alicia and sped up, leaving me behind in their wake. I spotted Fred, and ducked behind a couple of first years, and then ran straight into Oliver.

'Oh, Oliver," I said, clutching my head and wincing.

"You okay?" he asked.

I looked on, horrified as I saw who was latched onto his arm.

Cho Chang.

"Yeah. Fine." I gritted.

Cho threw me a really nasty look. I thought about throwing a punch or two in her direction, but decided to wait for the Gryffindor vs. Ravencaw match to settle things between us.

Oliver unlatched her hands from his arm, and pulled me aside.

"Look Kaite; Twas the oddest thing really, she just walked up to me and wouldn't stop smiling'. Anyway, she asked me to go with her to Hogsmeade and everything-"

"But I thought we-" I began weakly.

"Yeah I know, we were supposed to do _this_," he made quotation signs, giving me a pointed look, "but that doesn't matter," he said hastily, trying to shush me.

I gaped at him.

"You-" I began angrily.

"I know, I know. I was supposed to-"

"Go with me?" I asked icily.

He stared blankly at me. "What are you talking about?"

I opened my mouth to explain, in great detail, however my mouth got ahead of my mind.

"You bloody tossing fecking great buggering arsehole twittering git face good for nothing wanking girl's blouse!" I shouted.

People stared.

"I take it I didn't tell you about me plan then," he said, wincing slightly.

I elevated my eyebrows, fighting to just breathe instead of clocking him soundly.

"No."

"I thought I did."

"Get. on. with. it." I hissed, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Anyway, this is the perfect opportunity to squeeze tactical information out of a crucial player of the Ravenclaw team!"

Again, this must have been the billionth time I gaped at him like a dithering fish.

"You bastard!" I cried, slapping him resolutely across the face.

"Katie!" he yelled after me as I ran through the front doors, past Filch and into the crunchy autumn leaves that were spattered with frost.

* * *

_**1. Profuse apologies for spelling/grammatical errors**_

_**2. The italicized "this" during the Oliver/Katie Pre-Hogsmeade scene indicates his "plan." If there is any confusion, LET ME KNOW.**_

_**3. End Chapter **_


	13. Evil and A Heathen

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 13. Don't kill me for taking so long. Please.

** Disclaimer: **Uhh...yeah...about that...

* * *

**You're So Tactless**

**Chapter 13: Evil and A Heathen **

* * *

. 

"It's just not right," I said almost tearfully to Angelina, who was currently ignoring me for her boyfriend, Altheus Bramlett.

"I know, babe," she said, gazing at Altheus.

I threw her an annoyed look, and Altheus just shrugged helplessly as I stalked away, past Alicia who was craning her neck to get a good look at Cedric Diggory while trying to hear every word that the other girls at the table were saying.

I swiped at my eyes as I went outside, shivering as a blast of cold air hit me. It began to snow, and I kicked my way down towards the Shrieking Shack, thinking it would be infinitely better company than my two star-crossed friends.

Along the way, I saw Oliver and Cho in the window of Madame Puddifoot's. Cho was smirking and Oliver was zoning out.

I had never felt so rejected in my life. Not even when Maura told me she hated me or even when Dad left.

I leaned up against the rotting fence, glaring out at the bustling life of Hogsmeade. It seemed wholly unfair that I had to sit here bereft of someone to give me their full, undivided attention. Altheus had Angelina, and Cedric Diggory, whether he knew about it, or even cared for that matter, had Alicia at his beck and call. Oliver was bound solely to Quidditch, and I thought it rather crazy of me to hate and envy my favorite sport. The Weasley twins were consumed in their illegal activities, and I wished wildly for a second that I was dangerous or mysterious or even brave enough to take risks. Maybe I could forget about Oliver by hanging around the twins more and helping them out.

Now that I think about it, it's all really, really selfish, but I am human, and this day has been a piece of shite for me. You know, it's not all about getting attention; it's also about me wanting to have someone to smother attention all over.

I kicked dejectedly at the snow, almost ignoring how some of it landed on a pair of sneakers. Said sneakers were poking out from under a very large black cloak. Said cloak was wrapped around a concerned looking Lee Jordan. Said Lee Jordan was annoying me. What was he doing here anyway?

"Here," he said simply, handing me a slab of Honeyduke's chocolate.

Damn my weakness.

"Thanks. What're you doing here?" I said in-between bites.

"Saw you storm of the Three Broomsticks and then kick your way up here. Thought something might be up," Lee shrugged.

"You know, if you're concerned, act like it. Just because I'm being indifferent about it doesn't mean you have to follow my lead," I snapped.

"Katie, you can't just throw people like that," Lee shot back.

My head jerked back incredulously. "What the-"

"Look, just because Oliver blew you off, as well as your lovesick gal pals doesn't mean you can treat me like shite Katie. Stop lashing out at me. I didn't do anything!" Lee shouted.

I sat there dumbstruck.

"What have any of us done but coddled you? We've been there by you for everything, and now just because you're in love with Oliver and don't want to admit it you expect us to sit here and worry over how you'll deal with it? We've got lives too!"

I started crying.

"And look! Now you're crying! I'm done feeling sorry for you!"

Lee began to walk away, leaving me there with millions of thoughts buzzing in my head.

"Lee wait!" I yelled, urging my legs to move after him.

"What?" he spat.

"I didn't mean to act like that. You know I appreciate all you done for me!" I said.

Lee took in a deep breath, half glaring at me. I wanted to wither and die. I felt so worthless and contemptible. He kept glaring at me, and several times, the idea of walking away flashed across his faced as he waited impatiently to formulate a sentence.

"Lee- I - I- I'M BLOODY SORRY ALRIGHT?" I screamed, "But it isn't any more easy for me than it is for you. Do you think I like being so problematic? Do you think I like whining all the time, or whatever it is you say I do? Do you think I like feeling weak and useless?"

I almost wanted to feel satisfied when Lee looked a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry too Katie. Things are rough for all of us. Do you have any idea what your friends have been going through?"

I admitted that I really didn't. Lee gave me a lopsided grin and sat me back down in the snow, producing two Sugar Quills for the both of us. He proceeded to fill me in.

"Well first off, you know how Angelina is boy crazy, right? Well, do you know how skeptical of Altheus she was? Yikes, talk about a bunch of anxiety shite from her. Couldn't shut her up for a good week or so. Fred and George are, of course, brilliant, but they never do their homework, so McGonagall is about a hair follicle's length away from strangling the both of them and transfiguring them into rubber haddocks. Alicia, or so Angelina and I suspect is seriously considering killing herself over that damn Hufflepuff Cedric, and you know what a stiff stick she is. Can't stand a man's love but wants it more than anything. And me, well…" Lee drifted off and sucked pensively on his Sugar Quill.

I drank it all in. "Why didn't any of you say anything."

"You're important to us, Katie. And right now, your problems aren't quite as little as ours seem to be."

I caught myself before I began to cry again. "I don't deserve this."

Lee looked about ready to clock me, so I looked away hurriedly and got up, brushing the snow off my pants. I offered him a hand up, and we walked back to the Three Broomsticks in silence. A little flurry of snow followed us inside, and I weaved through the tables to the center of the room, spotting Alicia immediately. Lee pulled up a chair for me and I sat down.

"Oh, hi Katie, look over there! It's Cedric Diggory!"

I followed her gaze, but something else caught my eye.

Oliver Wood. Alone.

I was about to get up when I thought better of it, as Lee was antagonizing Angelina about Altheus while said boy was away getting more drinks. I hailed the Twins over, and Fred came the most reluctantly, and I wondered if perhaps I should have gone over to them. I was still sniffling from the encounter with Lee, and periodically he looked over at me and smiled at me in a perceptive manner, and once he even let out a muffled snicker. The Twins sat on either side of me, and I began to feel at ease again, for the first time since this year started.

Even in the absence of the overwhelming thought of Oliver and his commanding presence, I still felt myself loosen up. Tension took leave of my shoulders, and they slumped in blissful relief. My neck cracked as I twisted it to the left, a smile lighting up my face as I let the scent of butterbeer and snow melt into my senses.

"Katie, you drugged or something?" George asked, nudging my limp form.

"Mmm, or something," I responded giving Fred a hug.

George dashed to the bathroom to vomit I presume as Alicia nearly fell off her seat when Cedric Diggory passed by on his way to the loo. Lee took his seat and watched Fred tense up when Altheus came back. My eyes snapped open and I became alert. I watched the exchange between Altheus and Angelina, and out of the corner of my eye, tried to monitor Fred's reaction.

I looked at the butterbeer he gave to Angelina and then to Alicia who's faraway gaze did nothing except notify me of her paramount non-involvement in the exchange. Wondering what Cedric Diggory had that made him so great besides his brazen good looks, I watched Angelina. She looked happy. But I could see the wary glint in her eyes as she looked at Altheus. He had his arm around her chair and was bent so close to her that I thought the cold might freeze their noses together. Is that what Fred saw when he looked at them? The reluctant lover and the predator? In a flash, Angelina kissed his nose and the table rocked with an almighty thump caused by Fred jerking his leg left to cross it over the other one. Yes, this had to be what he saw.

George came back from the loo with Cedric Diggory at his heels. The two brought up chairs near Fred's and mine. Alicia nearly passed out and Angelina looked repulsed. Cedric scooted closer to me so that George could have some minimal elbowroom at the table. Lee was frowning at Cedric, not pleased that an enemy had joined us.

"Well chaps, you know Diggory. Swell guy really. I've invited him over for some drinks. Here's to Quidditch, eh?"

Everyone stared at George and Cedric, who were looking steadily more uncomfortable by the second. George offered him a cookie, but years of experience screamed in my brain.

My hand shot out and latched onto Cedric's wrist, "I'd be careful if I were you," I said as George grinned unabashedly.

Cedric smiled and patted my hand in an almost sympathetic way, "Well if you say so,"

I swear, if it hadn't been for the fact that I was her best friend and the fact that we were in a public place, Alicia (red with untamed rage) would have knocked me on my back and attacked my jugular vein with a broken butterbeer bottle. I jerked my hand away and elbowed Fred in the face, who promptly stepped on Lee's foot who shouldered Altheus accidentally in an attempt to clutch his smarting foot. Altheus fell onto Angelina's lap. The only ones who remained unscathed were George, Alicia and Cedric.

Cedric peered at me intently and I opened my mouth to say something when a fist slammed down on the table in front of me, their torso blocking my view of George and Cedric.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, are we team?" Oliver asked coolly.

Cedric puffed up, I assume, because he bolted up to face Oliver. I glanced nervously at Lee and mouthed at him to stop anything before it happened. Lee obviously misread my lips because what he said next was a death sentence.

"Katie needs help with Trans- uh no wait a rogering minute- Charms! She needs helps with Charms! And George has been good enough to find her someone to tutor her!"

"I thought you were doing that…" George pointed out. Lee took advantage of Oliver sending his searing gaze to me to chuck a butterbeer bottle cap at George and glare pointedly.

"Nonsense George, I gave up on her weeks ago. Remember?"

Everything about George's face became circular in shapes…his eyes and lips formed huge round o's and he had never looked cuter. Too bad it was Lee that had somehow managed to detach his legs to give the twin a sharp, reminding kick in the nads. George's memories came flooding back to him as the color drained from his face.

"Oh yeah," he managed to squeak.

Cedric gently shoved a dumbfounded Oliver out of the way to give me a concerned look. "You need help?"

"Yup. I'm a bit of a thickie when it comes to Charms," I gritted, hating the sudden turn of event.

Silence hung in the air.

* * *

. 

So what if I was a thickie when it came to Charms? I understand the concept it's my damn ungraceful movements that gets in the way of me executing the proper wand motions! That situation was very awkward and I hate both George and Lee right now. So that's why I'm sulking with Fred and trying to figure out the crossword puzzle in an old _Daily Prophet _issue.

It ended horribly. Oliver won't speak to me, and Alicia can't decide whether or not to be happy that she has a better chance of talking to Cedric or hate me because I have a bigger chance since his main focus is tutoring me. George tried to explain why he brought the cad over and I brushed him off. I didn't feel like hearing it. Lee laughs at me a lot, but the laughter always ends with a wickedly grim smirk, and some unfathomable look in his eye that really kills me sometimes. He keeps his distance now.

"Six letter word that means immature," I muttered, " well 'Fred' doesn't fit…"

"George does," Fred said mildly, flipping the page of the business section.

"Nope, it begins with C," I said.

"Cedric perhaps?" Fred perked up at the prospect.

"Um, no."

"Damn."

"Uh, how about another word for obtrusive?" I asked, dipping my quill in ink.

"Oh, I know! Altheus!"

"I wish you'd stop thinking in terms of people," I admonished, although I halfway agreed with him.

"Well if you want help then go ask Cedric," Fred snarled, a sour look on his face.

I got up with a huff and stormed out of the common room, and then promptly bumped into Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry guys, I guess I wasn't looking."

The trio said nothing as they brushed past me, and I crumpled up the Daily Prophet issue as the portrait slammed softly behind them.

"Someone looks down in the dumps," the Fat Lady simpered.

"Oh shut up," I snapped, throwing the crumpled up Daily Prophet issue dejectedly at the foot of her portrait.


End file.
